Unbalanced Minds
by HurtxxMangekyou
Summary: Madara can't help the inevitable in his life. The trauma, the abuse, the voice in his head. Could he be losing his mind, or will Hashirama be there to lift him up. Hashimada tragedy, HikaMada onesided. Yaoi
1. Hollow

Unbalanced Minds

Warning - M rated content

Hollow - Submersed

* * *

Madara, you failed!" came a cold hard voice. Madara glared at the scenery in front of him. The training field had survived as much as possible through Madara's wrath and intense training. The raven Uchiha ignored the familiar voice and continued staring forward, panting a little in exhaustion. He paid no attention to the person who entered the field behind him. Madara was about to continue on with his training as if the person approaching him didn't exist but the other's persistence was undeniable. "I am your father, Madara Uchiha and you will listen to me" Tajima scolded in a tone of anger.

Madara's felt the larger hands of his father on his shoulders as he spun him around to face him. The taller and older Uchiha glared down at his son who return the intense eye contact. Red meeting red, Sharingan meeting Sharingan. Tajima's hands tightened around his shoulders causing the Uchiha to shake him off irritably.

"You couldn't do one thing, one thing!" the older man snapped. Madara didn't reply to the tall man but merely stared with uninterested eyes. This seemed to anger his father even more so. "Your brother asked you one thing and you couldn't keep your promise to him!"

Madara immediately tensed at the mention of his younger brother. He clenched his fist at the words he knew was yet to come. Tajima had been like this since Konohagakure had been established, throwing his insecurities in his face. Tajima seemed to almost smirk at the visible pain the name he used against Madara. Though the man didn't stop his rant, nor did he ever. "Izuna's last wish was for you to protect the Uchiha, and look at us now. We are being oppressed by the Senju clan. You are not going to be chosen for Hokage, so how is this protecting us. Your placing us under the Senju, where they control us. You failed at protecting our clan. You're a pathetic excuse for an Uchiha leader and... a pathetic excuse for an older brother"

Tajima's words burned like acid onto his wounds. The cold hard reality of those words had crushed him inside long before Tajima had thrown it into his face. He didn't need his father's explanations for he already knew this. He had failed... What good was he if he couldn't even protect his brother in the first place. Madara knew the last thing he had to do, to make it up to his little brother. To appease his last wish was to protect the clan. The alliance with the Senju clan seemed like a good thing, but the entire clan was blind. Only Madara and Tajima had seen the outcome. The Senju clan would take control of the village and Uchiha would be left with nothing, probably even pushed into a secluded area of the village like unwanted pets.

Madara had tried addressing these issues with his clan but they had shunned him, calling him a selfish brother who enjoyed the flames of war. They were each beginning to turn their backs on him, one by one. The clan so desperately desired peace which they would blindly trust and follow the Senju's orders. There was nothing more he could do for them but warn them of what was to come. One day they will see what he was trying to warn them of but he knew it was going to be too late. He was even trust by the people he wanted to protect.

The Uchiha's father watched his son as the words took their toll on Madara's inner self. He didn't feel guilty for putting his son into such inner turmoil. Madara's shoulders beneath his blue yukata were tensed, almost shaking in emotion. Tajima actually watched in great satisfaction and accomplishment. He knew he was feeding to Madara's hatred for himself and the Senju. The older man was just making him a better shinobi.

"It's a shame I didn't teach you better" Tajima decided to add, finishing off the wound with salt. Madara didn't say anything, he couldn't. Tajima left in victory.

Once Tajima had left the premises, and his chakra signature was gone, Madara's tense shoulders eased just a bit. Maybe it was enough training for today.  
The Uchiha leader packed away his kunai and shuriken, giving one last glance at the training ground before leaving to head for the village. The village he helped dream and create. The not-so-long walk through the wooded forests brought him to the gates of Konohagakure. Madara gave it a longing look before walking into his home village and strolled the streets. It was at a peak hour, children were out playing, adults were out flirting, the streets were full of many people that were once before separate. The roadway hadn't been concreted yet so Madara's shoes kicked along the dirt. He watched the particles of the dirt fly a few centimeters before falling back down, to be lifted up again. Konoha was still under great construction and re-planning.

Madara had been a little inattentive and careless by forgetting his surroundings for a quick second. Two young boys burst from around the corner from an alley and the child in lead collided right into Madara. The Uchiha lost balanced slightly, and stumbled back lightly. The young boy wasn't that lucky, and landed on his back in the dirt. The boy's pursuer looked scared as he noticed who he had run into and took off back around the corner. Madara felt annoyance tug at his core but kneeled down to the fallen child.

"Are you fine?" The Uchiha leader asked. The boy jumped to his feet quickly in alarm. Madara caught fear and terror in the boys frightened eyes.

"It's Uchiha Madara" the kid stuttered before immediately scrambling away calling out for his friend who earlier took off. Madara Uchiha watched as the kid ran away from him before frowning. He stood himself up before resuming his walk.

...

The Hokage's office was already a total mess despite not having a leader yet. Piles of unfiled paperwork scattered all over the table. Tobirama swallowed thinking what it would be like for Hashirama for when he became Hokage. He took the liberty for himself to clean as much s possible since his older brother was out of the village, he deserved a break.  
The office's door was suddenly pushed open and he sensed a very familiar sinister chakra. He turned from the desk to face the knowingly Uchiha. The Uchiha seemed to be displeased as well to be met with him. He could see Madara instantly frown upon being met with him. he could almost feel himself smirk in response.

"Madara Uchiha, what business would you ever have here?" he sneered sarcastically. He could sense the Uchiha's foul chakra miles away. The Uchiha's eyes narrowed slightly but he somehow ignored Tobirama's snide remark.

"Where's Hashirama" Madara asked, cutting the younger but taller man off. The white haired male didn't seem to be bothered by Madara's attitude.

"Hmm... Here and there... What's it to you?" Tobirama demanded rather than asked. He knew voices dripping with sarcasm really angered the Uchiha but he could tell the other was trying to keep his cool. Tobirama dared to stare into the pools of red eyes. Those eyes that could send him into a world of red in a instant.

In the few moments he stared at the Uchiha, he took in the other's appearance like he always did. Madara's long, dark, unruly hair was the same as always. It looked so messily perfect and tainted. The Uchiha's pale skin held only perfection and purity. His lips were curled into a slight frown of annoyance. The pink lips seemed so dry, Tobirama himself wanting to fix it. Only the red eyes of the man comprised his innocence. The most deceiving and dangerous feature of this being. Madara was lean and skinny, a bit back on height with the other men his age. The Uchiha had a obvious liking to dark yukata's which he kept slightly open to reveal a bit of his firm chest. His choice in dark clothing matching that of mainly people of the Uchiha. Despite his angelic beauty, there was an unhealthy side of Madara

The white haired had to admit Madara was the most appealing body he had laid eyes on. He wanted to make the pale body flush underneath him, has those pink lips parted in screams and moans. Madara's flaws included his horrid personality, traits and heritage. The man was so dangerously consumed in hatred. From all the Uchiha he had studied and observed Madara had fallen the most and become entrapped in some odd symptoms. This new profound fascination with Madara helped him to discover what the Uchiha really are.

**_A cursed clan. _**

Madara had lost the ability to love, so drowned in his despair and anguish after the death of Izuna. It caused a change in his brain which has made him harder to reason with. His external chances was the eternal Mangekyou Sharingan. The further they fall, the more corrupted and powerful they become. Madara was a shining example of this.  
Madara Uchiha was a pure Uchiha. He was so alienated and difficult. Each passing day would prove him harder to control. A way to end this was to put the Uchiha to submission and under the law of Senju. To put a clan into obedience, you must start with its leader.

"I do not need to explain myself to you Senju" Madara retorted, he deactivated his sharingan to symbolize Tobirama was no threat to him. This fueled to Madara's rebellious acts and Tobirama's ideals. Madara and everyone else were unaware of Tobirama's conclusion. Even Hashirama was blind to the curse of the Uchiha clan, despite being close friends with the clan leader.

Madara ended the heated conversation with a quick turn as he headed back for the door. Tobirama was no prodigy expert in agility or speed but he was able to catch the Uchiha off guard. Quickly and stealthy he was able to slam the raven haired into the door, having it shut upon the force. Before Madara had any chances to react he tore the shorter's arms behind his back and held them together with his hand while pressing his body hard into Madara's to keep him trapped between himself and the door.

Madara had realized the situation, he was literally seething in anger. He tried to tug his arms from the white hair male's grip but only resulted in Tobirama twisting them further. He slightly groaned at the pain, feeling his bones almost close to snapping and his joints almost popping out. The Uchiha clan leader angrily bit his lip feeling the cold wall against his cheek and body.

"Tobirama..." Madara breathed darkly. Tobirama simply ignored him staring down at Madara's exposed neck. He could see only half of Madara's face as it was pressed against the wall. He wanted to glance at the man's expression but he knew of the awaiting sharingan. Madara's sharingan acted almost by itself, whenever someone stepped to close to the Uchiha or looked his way. If he dared looking into the man's eyes now, it would probably be the last thing he saw. "What are you-?!" Madara started but didn't get the chance to finish.

Tobirama had brought his face down to Madara's neck and bit roughly, tearing the delicate skin. Madara's audible gasp sent shivers down his spine, making him bite harder. The Senju took both of Madara's arms into one hand and the other went exploring Madara's body. His hand moved inside Madara's open yukata, feeling his firm chest. He could feel the movements of Madara's breathing chest. He trailed circles around Madara's nipple before pinching it roughly. Madara jerked in his grip from the contact before hissing. The breath of the Uchiha quickened in what Tobirama could not describe. The raven haired bit his lips trying to compose himself and full understand what was actually going on.

"Geh off" Madara warned but not sounding as threatening as he wish. The hand roaming his chest, the lips on his neck and the forceful body against him made him painfully excited. The thought of a Senju actually touching him made him sick to his stomach. How dare the other think he could do as he wished. The absurd thought made him boil in anger. He was not some whore, especially to a Senju

Madara thought's were forced to the back of his mind as Tobirama's intrusive hand travelled lower after his attack on his sore nipples. Both the men let out uncontrolled groans as desire and lust filled their souls. However Madara's was unwanted and Tobirama's was forced. The cold hand moved down his body in what seemed like for hours till Tobirama reached the hem of his pants. In a instant Madara's heart exploded and his eyes snapped open, sharingan glowing in panic. The Uchiha snapped Tobirama his him daze as he begun to struggle and Madara almost got free before he pushed him back into the wall. The Uchiha didn't stop his panicking struggles so Tobirama resorted to smashing the shorter's head into the thick hard wall. Madara's head spun painfully and he lost balance and if it weren't for Tobirama, he'd be on the floor. He could feel the Senju's hot breath on his neck.

Once Madara ceased his struggles, Tobirama resumed, eager to get things moving along quicker. In a moment he slipped his hand into Madara's loose pants. He gripped the other's growing erection, the hardness showing his plan was working. Within moments, Tobirama began to pump the Uchiha's length with vigor. He smirked at the groan Madara released, working harder until the Uchiha was beyond the realms of arousal.  
Madara was having the problems channeling his emotions and will to make Tobirama stop. He did not want to be forced into submission by this despicable Senju. He had realized the other's intentions at this point but was almost helpless to stop it.

By the shift in Madara's attitude he had guessed the Uchiha was somewhat aware of what he was hoping to accomplish. He probably was short for time now, so he decided to skip to the point. Quickly, he threw the Uchiha onto the Hokage's floor, Madara's head once hitting the hard surface again. The Uchiha was dazed for a moment allowing Tobirama to quickly climb upon the other and fit himself between Madara's legs. He moved in as far to prevent Madara's from kicking him.

The Senju smashed his own lips to the Uchiha as a quick distractions as he worked on Madara's pants. He yanked them off and tossing them to the side. Madara's yukata had fallen open completely given Tobirama a full sight of the beautiful body. The Uchiha's body had risen in temperature, red flushing over the pale skin. Small beads of sweat had begun to form on the Uchiha, as he was panting. Tobirama's eyes never left the Uchiha's body, partially because he was aware of Madara's active sharingan.

The white haired Senju's hands ran up and Madara's smooth sides. Madara's lips were next to his ear, his harsh breathing sending Goosebumps over Tobirama's skin. Tobirama moved his hand back to Madara's hardness and begun to stroke him again but with more speed and urgency. His other hand held both the Uchiha's hands above his head, supporting himself as well. Madara's body react instantly as he arched up into the Senju above him, releasing a keening loud moan. Madara at this point had not the experience to reject such unbearable pleasure and could only act to his bodily wishes.

Madara's entire being of mind was shouting helpless commands but his body refused to listen to him. He was so ashamed of himself but he couldn't find the time to act on these feelings.

The Uchiha's lower body rose of the floor, shaking in pleasure as Tobirama brought him to his nearing end. His entire body tensed in spasms as Tobirama's hand quickened around him. He found himself crying out as the sensation filled his being.

"Tobi! Uhh" Madara gasped, his hips lifting even more as he came into Tobirama's hand. The younger man collected as much as the other man's essence with his fingers. Madara had no time to calm down from his high or reprieve as Tobirama wet fingers pushed through his entrance. In response to the rough insertion, Madara's legs instantly clamped around Tobirama, trying to rid of the man in-between his legs. He was in no position to kick Tobirama off having him so pressed in between his parted legs.

A stinging pain as Tobirama's lubricated fingers penetrated him and pushed deep into him. The pain was immense and he found himself shifting against the uncomfortable movements. He hated the feeling of being dominated, and by Tobirama no less. The heavier body kept him glued to the floor, it was like a gravitational force, his whole body feeling the pressure. The entire scene was almost unbearable as the Uchiha feared these vulgar actions. He despised helplessness the most in life and he was thrown right into a pit of helplessness.

**'Madara, don't let him touch our body' **came a heavy distant voice. The deep tone echoed through Madara's head. The Uchiha's red eyes blinked unsure at the demonic voice. He felt himself tensing not only from Tobirama but the confusion.

"My body?" Madara whispered to the voice. Though he didn't receive a reply. Was he hearing things or had Tobirama said it?

Tobirama's gaze snapped back to Madara's face as he stared at the Uchiha. He looked as if he was in his own world and who the hell did he talk to? This made his captivation with the Uchiha all the more powerful. The white haired male decided to skip right to the act, lifting Madara's legs onto his shoulders and holding the Uchiha's arms down with his.

He waited not a another moment, before impaling the Uchiha forcefully. The sudden firm contact snapped Madara from his strange thoughts as the smaller body fought against him. The Uchiha let a choked out scream as sweat literally dropped from his body. The Senju didn't hesitate and began to thrust into the other without any restraint. He could feel the Uchiha's tightness around him and it was blissful. The warm heat accommodated with the beautiful body writhing underneath him. A layer of sweat covered the body below him and Madara's breathing had picked up considerably. Madara's hair was scattered all over the floor in a messy fuss. A small tear leaked from his left eye and the man bit his lip to try and silence his pain. Tobirama was a little surprised by the Uchiha's initial shock by the pain. Madara seemed so untouchable and unable to feel any pain. He almost expected Madara to lay motionless through the whole thing, but that was not the case.

Madara's could feel himself rip around Tobirama's large member inside him. It made him ache and sting though it only got ten times worse as Tobirama begun his assault. The Senju instantly began to move inside him at a punishingly fast and hard pace. The other almost acted as if he was immune to pain which was a completely incorrect statement.

"Stop, Hah!" Madara was reduced to begging but after being met with the cold ruthless eyes of the Senju, he knew it was inevitable. He only held his breath and wished for the end. It was going to be a little harder than that since the Senju was bent on making him feel. Tobirama's plan to humiliate and break him included the hard firm thrusts into his prostate. Forced pleasure and pain filled his system making him wish for death. His whole body was tender and throbbing from the powerful attacks on his body. His mind, soul and being was stuck between the realms of heaven and hell. The hellish pain of Tobirama's furious thrusts but the heavenly hits to his prostate. He was beginning to lose himself in this horrid existence.

Tobirama's eyes glared down at him with so much loathing and hate making the moment all the more worse. He tried pulling his gaze from Tobirama's angry one but only resulted in a hard slap. The Uchiha's cheek hit the floor from the force, keeping himself absolutely still to avoid any more unbearable abuse. The sweaty man on top of him forced the man to look back at him with a tight grip on his chin. He roughly connected their lips, demanding entrance. He easily entered the Uchiha's wet cavern but Madara's teeth clamped down, only just pulling back in time before Madara could rip of his muscle.

"You're a pitiful human, Madara Uchiha" Tobirama spat into his face, speeding till the point of pounding Madara into the floor ruthlessly. Madara let out gasps and grunts but that was all. "You're nothing but a burden to this village that Hashirama created"

"Shut u-up!" Madara forced back, almost unable to speak as sensations grew more intense. It looked like Tobirama was about to slap him again but he was soon reaching the same point as the Uchiha. "I h-hate you" Madara breathed out

Desperation brought him closer to his approaching orgasm. Tobirama was sure Madara was at the same point as him. He took Madara's leaking erection into his hand and begun to pump him in time with his thrusts. The feeling of Madara tightening around him, drove him harder into Madara's prostate making the other cry out helplessly. Madara's once paralyzed arms reached out and grasped Tobirama's white locks unconsciously. White cum shot from the Uchiha's member once again, covering mostly his own chest and Tobirama's lower stomach. Madara was jerking in his grasp, twitching from the protracted climax, reaching to his crescendo.

Tobirama was reaching the same point, finding his orgasm and shooting it into the warm passage, filling the man with his essence. The Senju collapsed onto Madara, both of the men panting loudly. The Senju shifted his hips, pulling himself from Madara's entrance. Tobirama's weight crushed the man underneath him and waited till he had regained himself before rolling off the Uchiha. Madara's body was too numb and swollen to move, even after the weight on him had disappeared. Madara listened to the sounds of Tobirama cleaning and dressing himself. The leader lay on the floor, openly exposed too tired and exhausted to do anything else. Tobirama gave him once last glance as he walked for the Hokage's door and spat a insult before closing the door and leaving.

The Uchiha lie on the floor unmoving almost devoid of all life besides his constant breathing. A cool feeling on his face near his eyes peaked his attention. He was afraid that it might be blood. Madara moved a hand to his cheek, wiping up the cool liquid noticing it wasn't red. The substance was clear, just the way a tear would look. Madara stared at the tear that had escaped his eye. He hadn't cried in so long...

After Madara had recovered somewhat, he weakly pulled his yukata back over his body feeling extremely dirty and felt the urge to cover himself. The Uchiha limped out of the office door, heading back to the Uchiha compound.

...  
Madara had to stop himself from stumbling through his door. The pain in his backside was so agonizing and each movement tugged on it. He was flooded with so much emotion such as anguish, shamefulness, distraught, resentment and sadness. There was a list of painful emotion and it attacked his poor beating heart all at once. The Uchiha leader closed his front door and immediately heading for the bathroom. He could almost feel Tobirama's hands still on him, his girth inside him, his tongue in his mouth. The Uchiha felt dirty, used, worthless and hated, Tobirama's plan had worked. The raven man had entered his bathroom and turned on the shower. His thoughts began to race once again as he remember the demonic voice that had spoken to him. The running water sounded off the tile walls and the heat fogged the mirrors, clouding them. Mindlessly, the man dropped his soiled yukata to the floor unceremoniously. Who in the world was that?

**'I am you.' **The same voice from before. Madara stiffened at the resounding voice. He glared at the voice, raising an eyebrow, hating being confused.

"What?" he asked, annoyed at being confused.

**'As I said before, I am you, you are me' **the deep voice stated, and Madara could hear the mock in his tone. Madara mentally scoffed at the voice, doubting the words horrendously. He hoped this was some practically joke. He didn't want to think he was losing his mind and going crazy. This voice or person was nothing, just a figment of his imagination, Madara concluded. **'I can hear your thoughts...' **  
Madara's eye twitched. He didn't respond but merely expected a long explanation. **'I am all of your repressed emotions and hatred. I'm your better half Madara. You can call me whatever you want though' **

Madara stared at the wall, unconvinced but having no other option but to accept it. The person in his head obviously could read his thoughts.

**'You can call me Akuma' **the voice insisted, sounding amused.

"Yeah sure" Madara replied, returning back to his activities. He was just about to discard his last layer of clothing before a knock sounded on his bathroom door. He froze, before taking a towel from the rack and using it to cover his body. Tobirama had left some bite marks on his body which he would die before anyone else saw them. There was a second moment hesitation before the other person opened the door. The Uchiha wanted to activate his sharingan out of instinct but he was still exhausted from... before. Hikaku, one of Madara' s most loyal members of the clan entered.

The older Uchiha, was Hikaku Uchiha. Madara was formally introduced at a young age to Hikaku, and they had a pretty good relationship. The older was always good to him, making sure his leader was fairing ok. Madara noted him as the most loyal member to him. He was the only Uchiha in the clan who hadn't shunned him at some point. He was one of the most powerful shinobi in the clan, also possessing amazing leadership power. Hikaku would always advise him and lead him in the right direction. He knew Hikaku valued their friendship highly but Madara found it difficult to openly accept Hikaku's friendship. After Izuna's death he was unable to accept anyone. The older man had his hair in his usual high ponytail and the same Uchiha clothing style as Madara himself. Hikaku was the usual Uchiha height, a few inches taller than Madara.

Hikaku walked in, and looking around the bathroom with an unmasked expression. Madara's eyes narrowed causing Hikaku to snap his attention to his leader.

"Madara, I heard you talking to someone just a moment ago?" Hikaku asked, genuinely worried for his considered friend. Madara's eyes widened for a split second before he quickly turned to look away.

**'Tell him to mind his own business, don't tell him nothing'**

"I know what to do" Madara replied angrily to Akuma and instantly realizing his slip up. He could hear the Akuma laughing mockingly at his mistake. Hikaku's eyebrows wavered, as he observed Madara. He had asked him a question and Madara's reply held no relevance as if he was talking to someone else. Madara quickly saw Hikaku's calculating eyes before adding. "Don't become meddlesome" Madara warned, as dark as he could muster. Hikaku caught on and quickly apologized to his leader.

"Forgive me, I was just concerned Madara..." came Hikaku's hurt voice. Madara felt guilty but he ignored it, he pulled the towel tighter around his body.

"Did you want anything else?" Madara asked, lifting his tone a bit lighter and Hikaku gave him a reassuring smile.

"I'll discuss everything concerning the clan after your shower" the other Uchiha offered, smiling before exiting through the door he came through. Madara sighed, dropping the towel and removing his pants. He hopped into the extremely heated shower.

The boiling water always brought Madara calmness and composure. The foul feeling covering his body like a suit seemed to wash away just a little bit. He hated the way Tobirama made him feel. Madara scrubbed his body as much as he could to rid himself of the feeling of violation. He didn't help him feel clean though. He still felt dirty, like a whore. He was more mad at himself than Tobirama. He was so defenseless and wasn't able to tear the other to shreds. The shame of climaxing two times for the Senju destroyed his pride. He wanted to murder himself more than Tobirama did.

The warm water dripped down his body, encasing him with a temporally taintless feeling. He knew as soon as the water stopped the feeling of filthy would strike again. No matter how much he cleaned himself, he would never be able to rid of this foul feeling. Madara listened and heard the Akuma hadn't said anything.

"Don't have anything to say?" Madara whispered to himself, well to Akuma. Madara waited for an answer but none came. Madara laughed to himself weakly, he couldn't tell if it was the water from the tap or he was actually crying.

...

Hikaku thoughts clouded his mind as he finished the final method for the meal he was making. He placed the food he just cooked onto two small serving plates before examining the meal. Inarizushi. He knew it was Madara's favorite food and he loved to cook the fried tofu whenever Madara was going through a rough patch. Three small pouches of fried tofu sat on each plate accompanied by a pair of chopsticks and soy.

Hikaku had come to discuss the topic of the Uchiha clan. The clan was holding a meeting tomorrow at dawn. He had gathered more information and some of the Uchiha were being to rebel against Madara for they didn't see him fit to lead the clan or Konoha. This enraged him, he could only see Madara fit for this leadership role and the clan was going to just throw him out. They didn't understand Madara gave his life protecting this clan, and the promise he made to his dearly departed brother. If Madara didn't have the clan, he wasn't sure where it would leave Madara. Hikaku remembered Izuna's parting words to Madara and how much it affected the older sibling. He knew from the look in Madara's eyes that day, he would solely live to keep his promise to Izuna.

Madara had been aware of his clan's starting to turn their backs on him and he could see the change he was going through. Though despite the meeting they had no longer than 20 minutes ago Madara was not coping. He was overly concerned about the wellbeing of his leader and friend. Seeing Madara so startled and it was like he was in his own world or mind. He had no other way or explanation but it seemed as Madara had been talking to someone. He was going to let it go just for the sake of Madara's dignity but if it got any worse, he would have to address the situation.

The water had been shut off in the bathroom and he knew Madara was due to come out. He lifted both the plates in each hand and walked into the Uchiha's living room and placing it onto the small table in the middle. He sat on the small cushion near beside the table and awaited for his leader. Luckily it wasn't a long wait, Madara came out strolling through his bedroom door, moving through the room to where Hikaku was.

Hikaku noticed Madara's choice in clothing. He wore his usual kimono, plain blue and hung down to the floor. The strange thing was the turtleneck undershirt he wore underneath it. They were in the middle of a summer heatwave with scorching hot nights. There was no way he could sleep in those clothes but he decided to ignore it considering Madara wasn't in a too good mood. He watched lazily as he leader plopped down on the cushion next to him, sighing loudly. Madara noticed the food on the table and slightly his eyes brightened seeing his most favorite food. The younger Uchiha looked at him for some sort of approval, Hikaku just smiling at him in re-assurance. That was all Madara needed before he began to eat up the delicious food. He noticed Madara was a hungrier than usual, as Madara was a calm, slow eater but he was acting as if his food would disappear if he didn't eat it quickly.

Hikaku took this time to observe his most trusted and cared for friend. Madara's long black hair was towel dried so it wasn't as wild as he usual had it. He seemed a little paler today and his prominent bags stood out even more so. He noticed even Madara hadn't been using his sharingan and that was a first for anyone to see. He took note that Madara's obsidian eyes were more beautiful than his blood red eyes. Hikaku was brought to attention when Madara had questioned him as to why his meal was untouched. Hikaku then began to indulge in the food as well. He was a little unsure of how he was going to bring up the conversation to Madara but luckily he didn't have to.

"So what is their decision?" Madara voice sounded lightly. Hikaku's eyes snapped to Madara in shock before pulling away from him sadly.

"The Uchiha are siding with the Senju..." Hikaku informed. "They are accusing you of trying to rekindle the flames of war." Hikaku watched Madara tense lightly at the words but he chuckled lightly.

"I was expecting that..." He said at last.

"Madara, I'm sorry. I've done everything possible to stop this from happening but it was out of my control" Hikaku apologized, sincerely upset for his friend.

Madara just shrugged and casted his eyes downwards. His mind was swarming with negative thoughts. The older Uchiha reached out to place his hand gently on Madara's back to comfort him. Madara reacted by jumping from the contact having Hikaku retreat his arm quickly wondering what he did wrong. The painful feeling of Madara rejecting his feelings hurt him greatly and he just sat there staring at his food. His greatest friend and secret infatuation interest, Madara Uchiha. The man he wanted so much, since the moment Madara's father introduced him to his son. Madara at the time would have been 11 and Hikaku himself at 16. He saw Madara as the perfect match for him and he knew Madara was so scared to create a bond with people since Izuna's death but Hikaku was one of his greatest friends. Though he tries to keep their bond invisible at this point.

"It's not your fault" Madara whispered so soft Hikaku almost missed it but he couldn't have been happier to hear them words.

Sure, Madara was heartless and cold at times, but he was originally a kind, protective, temperamental person. Despite having his angry outburst, Madara would always apologize in a way. Madara cared about everyone in the clan but he was too stubborn to form a bond with anyone because of his fear. Hikaku had observed Madara and realized why it was so hard for Madara to open up. He was afraid of letting someone in then losing them, like in Izuna's case. He had lost someone so precious to him and the pain and loneliness you go through when you lose someone is unbearable. Madara didn't want to lose anyone close to him, so he closed them off. The Uchiha is very vulnerable but covers it up with barriers, this is his way of coping with the hurt in his life. Or maybe he was in the process of finding a way to cope.

Hikaku wanted to be the one to release Madara from his pain and darkness, be the one to heal him. He wanted to show Madara the joy of friendship and love. It was the most he could do as Madara's friend. He was determined to save his friend and potential lover. He wanted to say those three words to Madara but he didn't want to cause the Uchiha any more pain so he would have to wait until the time is right.

...

Hashirama pushed through the door of the Hokage's office and held it open for his guest. Toka, and himself had just returned from a meeting with the fire country. Toka laughed quietly, enjoying the presence of her clan leader. The two Senju's looked up and saw Tobirama in the office waiting for them. Hashirama smiled instantly to greet his brother and Tobirama waved him dismissively. He gestured Toka to leave and she did as she was told, leaving the two Senju's brother's to themselves.

Hashirama was himself was quite tall and muscled despite his young age. Tobirama's height competed with him but Hashirama further surpassed him strength and body build though Tobirama was not slender. Hashirama's tanned skin, complete opposite of Tobirama's naturally white skin. The white haired Senju suggested for the older to cut his hair but Hashirama insisted on keeping his long brown hair, no matter how many split ends he got.  
Toka, was one of their most valued member of the Senju clan. Despite her being a skilled shinobi, she was there as a good friend for the both of them. Her hair was always pulled neatly into a high bun and wore bright red lipstick all the time. She was also tall despite being a woman. Toka reminded Tobirama of Hashirama in a way, so childish and naive. She seemed to have adopted Hashirama's way of thinking towards the Uchiha's as she had befriended quite a lot of allies in the Uchiha. He also noticed she had a great deal of respect for Madara Uchiha and she was constantly trying to get on his good side. Almost a mirror image of Hashirama Tobirama thought casually.

"It's good to see you too Tobirama after 3 days" Hashirama laughed half heartedly. Tobirama just crossed his arms in annoyance, he never was in the mood for Hashirama's childish attitude.

"Seeing as you returned so suddenly, I see you have received the date of which the Hokage will be announced." Tobirama insisted, ignoring Hashirama's previous words. Hashirama's smile dropped slightly before nodding solemnly. Tobirama nodded in approval, everything was progressing smoothly.

Hashirama closed the door behind him, and walking past his younger brother. He walked to the windows just behind the Hokage's desk that had just been recently placed. The windows showed the entire village. Konoha was still undergoing construction but it was growing at a rapid speed. Hashirama enjoyed every moment as he glanced outside at the village he and Madara created. It filled him with the upmost joy and happiness that their dreams were finally being brought to reality. The tanned male turned to face his brother, smiling brightly.

"This place has turned out so nicely, I like it a lot." Hashirama explained. He walked around the small office. "This place, will hold so much memories, this room will be a step for the future" Hashirama stated. He turned to give his brother his signature smile and saw Tobirama was smirking ever so lightly.

"Indeed it already is..."

* * *

This fiction will end in a tragedy of some sort. If sad stories upsets you, i wouldn't consider reading but if its your cup of tea, be my guest :)


	2. Feel good

Unbalanced Minds.

**NOTE: Akuma doesn't show up in this chapter for a reason. I just had to display Hashirama and Madara's relationship before Akuma. Though Akuma becomes more persistent when Madara relies on him. Madara is skeptical so right now Akuma doesn't have the power to come and go as he wishes.**

Feel good Inc - Gorillaz

* * *

Madara had woken himself up early despite the protests of his body. The Uchiha leader hadn't had too much time to recover and get enough rest. He was feeling groggy and numb but forced his body to work anyway. He had a clan meeting to attend this morning and he wasn't looking forward to it. This would probably be his last meeting with them before they all turned away from him. He could only hope that one day they would heed his words. He desperately desired so much prosperity for his clan, he wanted the upmost best for his clan. But what could he do if the clan he so wish to protect didn't want to follow him. This would be the deciding point. This meeting would be his last chance. His words would have to reach to someone, at least one person to carry on his ideals to the next generations.

The raven Uchiha pulled his over his turtleneck shirt. He hated the fact that he had to layer up his clothing. He was going to die in this heat but he would never show anyone the marks on his neck. Luckily Madara had been able to preoccupy himself and not to linger on the events that unfolded less than twenty four hours ago. He was also thankful that Akuma, or whatever that thing was wasn't bothering him right now. He was still unsure of what to make about the weird voice that spoke to him but he had no other explanations to go for. Akuma had told him that they are one being, but him being all his hidden emotions. Had his emotions and painful memories created this entity in his head? The Uchiha would have thought hearing voices in your head meant you had gone over the edge of insanity though he would refuse that on his part.

If Akuma is speaking the truth than maybe he was a little crazy. If people found out about Akuma, they would completely disregard him. He would be an outcast and definitely an experimentation project. He would never accept that, he was Madara Uchiha! A powerful shinobi who united the Senju and Uchiha and formed the first hidden village. Madara was an exceptional shinobi and he would not go down in the crazy books of history. He wondered slightly if Akuma had any special agenda or motive, it was too confusing at this point. Notherless Akuma wasn't a problem or too big an eyesore right now, he had other more pressing matters to worry himself on.

Once Madara deemed himself somewhat appropriate he left his house and headed for the meeting. Madara approached a large secluded building. The raven noticed Hikaku standing at the front of the building. There were several tall burial urns around the building with many names of Uchiha's names over it. This building was the burial memorial of all Uchiha who had passed fighting for peace. During the war, countless Uchiha were lost and buried in this very building and the urns around the premises were dedicated to them. Madara's most important person was also buried here - Izuna Uchiha.

Hikaku greeted Madara with a warming smile and Madara returned it. Hikaku would be able to brighten his day up slightly.

"How are you feeling?" Hikaku asked, worry etching over his face. "Would you like me to represent you instead?" Hikaku offered but Madara just shook his head, smiling lightly.

"I'm fine, I need to see them"

With that being said, Madara led the way to his awaiting clan. Uchiha of adults and elderly ages stood just outside the entrance of the building. The clan looked like a creed. Chatter sounded the outdoor air until Madara showed up and took his place in front of the clan. Madara listened as everyone went silent as he arrived. Hikaku stood beside Madara, showing his support for his leader.

The clan's decision had already been finalized between them but Madara was going to preach anyway.

"I don't know how many times I speak my mind, till everyone turns away from me" Madara said slowly. Once Madara had spoken those words, people began to mumble and whispers negative words. Madara had already caught on to their negative attitudes. "I am standing by my ideals"

An uproar in the clan arose and Madara didn't flinch at any of the insults thrown at him. Hikaku did however, he glance at Madara with saddened eyes. He wanted to reach out to his friend and comfort him. Hikaku wanted to touch Madara's pale hand, give him some sort of comfort. He was surprised of how well Madara was composing himself, despite the mental anguish he was obviously going through. Madara was a true leader. He was strong, powerful man.

People shouted obscenities at their leader. They accused him of trying to start war and disrupt the peace because of his own stubbornness. His own personal hate for the Senju because of the death of his brother.

"Madara look inside the burial, look at all the coffins!" came an elderly woman in the clan. "All those wasted lives, and you want to start it again!"

"You brother's life will go to waste because of your selfishness"

"Think of the benefits for our clan"

The shouts were continuous and never ending, Madara had to interrupted before a destined riot started

"You may not see it but in the future you will, and it will be too late to stop it. Senju do not wish equality between the clans and we will lose power. Nothing more than the Senju dogs." Madara explain for the something billionth time. "I do hope one day, my dear clan will heed my warning before it's too late"

Madara ignored the protest and angry shouts of his once faithful clan. He could say it no more. With that being said, Madara turned without another word and left, the only person to follow him was his most loyal friend, Hikaku. Each and every other clan member walked the opposite direction.

...

Tobirama sat, dipping his brush into the ink. He brought it back down to the dry paper and begun to write. He was writing about Madara, and his conclusions on the man. The white haired man had more research to do on the Uchiha. The outcome of Madara's sanity by the end of the scroll he was writing would determine if the Uchiha are worthy enough the be in the council. Well maybe worthy was not entirely the right word to use, maybe _stable_. He had a lot more information to gather and review.

Tobirama's thoughts would always stray back to when he had taken Madara. To break and humiliate him was the goal but he discovered something more about the exclusive individual. He wasn't quite sure about what it was, but he was determined to indulge into Madara's mind further.

Before he could finish his biography of the Uchiha leader he heard a noise he in the other room. He then heard Hashirama shuffling around and he quickly rolled up his scroll and tossed it under his table. Luckily for Tobirama Hashirama only just came into his room after he hid the scroll. Hashirama, the peaceful brother, the Uchiha's friend wouldn't allow him to do such research. He wouldn't allow him to pursue the Uchiha and would force him to stop such acts, no matter how good this good benefit the village. Hashirama saw the Uchiha's as equals, which would become his downfall Tobirama concluded.

"I didn't ever expect to see you up so early" came Hashirama's calm, yet playful voice. Tobirama just turned in his chair to face his older brother giving him an annoyed look.

"I always exceed your expectations, Hashirama" Tobirama replied shortly. Hashirama just lifted his hands in defeat smirking. Tobirama eyed him closely before looking at the time. "It's too early to be heading to the office now"

"I know, I need to see someone first" Hashirama said innocently. Instantly Tobirama's eyes narrowed, his unusual dark red eyes glared at him.

"Madara Uchiha" he spat already knowing the answer. It was as if the words were burning his mouth. In return, Hashirama's happy calm face dropped, just a little bit into annoyance.

"Yes, _Madara Uchiha_" he copied Tobirama's tone. "Besides I haven't seen him for a few days, I want to see how my dear friend is fairing. I hope you haven't been cruel to him"

Tobirama quickly turned back to his desk, ending the conversation before any hidden secrets got out. Hashirama just chuckled and he praised the lords for Hashirama's naivety. He listened to his older sibling say his goodbyes before marching out of the room.

Tobirama wasn't the least bit worried that Madara would inform Hashirama of their previous activities. The Senju had no reason to go and threaten to man to never speak a word of it. He knew Madara held too much pride to ever let out a embarrassing secret. Hell the Uchiha would probably deny it if it ever got out. Besides he had no one close to him that he would relay such a shameful secret to. If Izuna was alive he might have been worried but he already disposed of Izuna, years ago. The Uchiha clan would probably disown him as well at the fact, That their leader was dominated by a Senju, that he was nothing more than the Senju whore.

...

Madara was a little thankful Hikaku had decided to give him some time to himself. Not that he didn't enjoy the other's presence, he just needed time to himself. He hadn't gone back to his home, deciding to go for a fresh walk. Even though it was early in the morning, a blanket of warmth already begun to cover the earth. Though it was at a bearable temperature and Madara was thankful. The Uchiha made his way out to an unknown destination, though it didn't seem like he was walking aimlessly. After the extremely quick stroll, Madara found himself at a distant river. He had come here sometimes to bathe whenever he wanted privacy since it was outside the village's premises.

Madara tested the water by dripping in his fingers. The cool liquid wasn't freezing like he expected it to be. It was at a cool temperature that border lined relaxation. Something Madara craved for some time now.

Madara stood up before checking his surroundings. Madara then begun to undress, taking off his hot clothes. Once the Uchiha was fully naked he quickly moved into the water. Instantly the cool clear water surrounded him, and he was finally able to relax and be in peace. Madara sighed loudly, feeling his muscles slowly calm themselves for once in his life time. Madara was always tensed, or busy training. He was able to be at ease, to repose himself. The clear water seemed to cleanse his body of every ill feeling. Madara refused to let his mind down track what had happened with Tobirama. He was determine to leave that memory in the dirt. Luckily he didn't have to try and forget yet he was interrupted.

"Here you are" came a familiar voice. Madara's face snapped to the side to witness his intruder. He knew the speaker of the voice, he would never be able to forget that calm collected tone. The Uchiha's face instantly flushed in embarrassment, clamping his legs shut to hide himself. The only problem with crystal clear water was the ability to see completely through it. Hashirama simply chuckled at his friend. Nontherless the Senju walked to the end of the lake where Madara gave him a slight glare.

"Why were you looking for me?"

Hashirama begun to undress himself to Madara's dismay. He turned his gaze away from the Senju as he answered his question.

"I was going to come here for a bath then to your home but considering your here, I saved a lot time"

"That doesn't answer my question fool!" Madara snapped. Hashirama began pouting.

"Aw, didn't you notice I was gone for a few days? I thought you missed me!" Hashirama blubbered, pretending to get depressed. Madara's face flushed even more in anger and embarrassment.

"I-I... Don't get into your depression again!" Madara yelled, turning away from Hashirama crossing his arms in an angry pout. Hashirama could only laugh loudly before discarding the rest of his clothing and slipping into the water right next to Madara. He turned to look at his beautiful friend and saw he was still throwing a fit. "Where did you even go?" Madara asked, trying to not sound so eager.

"Hence one of the other reason's I came to see you. I met with the fire country and they have given me the date for the election of the Hokage" Hashirama explained. "I thought I'd tell you first since you're in the running to become the Hokage"

Madara's eyes widened slightly, looking at his rival in slight shock. Hashirama just smiled at him warmly before stretching himself out shamelessly. He moved himself mutely closer to the Uchiha making sure to it didn't look like a threat and scare the other off. Madara didn't seem to be bothered and Hashirama found himself mere inches away from the beautiful Uchiha. He desperately felt the need to reach out for the Uchiha but the same fear that was holding both the men back arose. He decided to just sit and enjoy the other's presence.

Hashirama was aware of his own feelings for Madara, and slightly had the feeling Madara held the same for him. He didn't just feel lust for the other, it was much more than that. He knew the Uchiha would be way to stubborn to admit those feelings to him or to himself so he knew he had to make the first move. He didn't bother him any bit, he loved the Uchiha exactly the way he was. Though it wasn't exactly as easy to just admit their feelings for each other, though he wished it was. Hashirama may be naive to the human spirit but he was able to read his friend like an open book. Despite giving people the benefit of the doubt. Madara may seem though and a cold hearted person but on the contrary Madara was indeed very vulnerable. The Uchiha held up impenetrable barriers around himself as a way of protecting himself from hurt. He had noticed this when Izuna died.

Madara was a true man of love and when Izuna died he went through the worst time of his life. Madara was afraid to open up to anyone else and realized at that moment Madara had tried to shut him off as well. He was just afraid of losing someone again. Hashirama was going to be there to break Madara's walls down but it was already an ongoing process. But little did Madara know. Hashirama was just as stubborn as him. When they had met as kids and formed a strong bond, Hashirama promised himself he would save his friend. Even after Madara severed that bond long ago, they were able to rekindle it somewhat and become what they are now. Hashirama was glad, he knew the next step to their relationship would be letting each other into their lives.

"How's the Uchiha clan?" Hashirama asked, not realizing the sensitive topic. Madara instantly tensed up and Hashirama raised his eyebrow.

"I wouldn't know" Madara stated. Madara wished Hashirama would leave it at that but as usual he didn't.

"Why, what happened?" Hashirama asked, becoming louder. Madara sighed, looking away from Hashirama.

"They left me." he wanted to say betrayed. "No one in the clan holds me with importance anymore" Madara explained shortly.

"That's completely unfair and untrue, you are the most important shinobi in this village" Hashirama spoke, clearly frustrated. Madara's eyes widened and he couldn't stop the redness of his face.

"... Don't be silly" Madara whispered turning his face away from Hashirama to look the other way. He felt a warm hand against his cheek, pulling him back to face the Senju. Madara face came mere inches away from Hashirama's determined face. He felt his heart pick up considerably and Hashirama's warm breath was tickling his face. Their nose were almost touching and Madara's eyes hazily gazed into Hashirama becoming stunned.

"No Madara, I'm serious" Hashirama declared.

Hashirama stared into Madara's beautiful charcoal eyes. He could feel his heart almost beating out of his heart and he swore he could hear Madara's beating just as fast. Hashirama's mind was screaming commands at him to just do it but his fear of rejection and hurting Madara even more froze him. The look in Madara's eyes were so encouraging and yearning, he moved forward ready to show his love. He was mere millimeters from the lips of Madara Uchiha before-

"-Hashirama!" came a loud angry voice. Madara instantly pulled away, moving till they were far apart and he was blushing. The two turned and saw the young angry Senju stomping towards them. Tobirama held a expression of disgust however it was directed to the beautiful Uchiha. He looked furious and somewhat jealous. Hashirama just raised his eye, annoyed at the interruption. Madara glared angrily at Tobirama, remembering his hatred for the Senju though he tore his gaze away to stare into the water in shame. Tobirama smirked at the Uchiha solemnly in victory. Did he needed to remind Madara of his place?

"Yes Tobirama?" Hashirama asked innocently but not bothering to hide his annoyance. It was almost as if the younger Senju had been spying on them and decided he would stop what was obviously going to happen. The white haired man was glaring at the Uchiha beauty, in loathing and disgust. If he knew the two had theses secret feelings for each other, he would have done something sooner.

"I believe you need to get in the Hokage's office now, there are far more important matters to attend to" Tobirama practically ordered standing at the riverbank, glaring at the two in the water. Hashirama just looked away in dismissal.

"I'll arrive there shortly" Hashirama said flatly, not giving his brother the satisfaction he knew he wanted. Tobirama just stared at him in disbelief before stomping off angrily. By the time Tobirama had long since disappeared, Hashirama turned to Madara smirking. The Uchiha didn't look at him, trying to avoid the other.

Hashirama was considering whether he should leave it at that and continue this matter elsewhere another time. Once he saw Madara slightly blushing still he threw away all his worries. Firmly, Hashirama reached out, pulling Madara closer by his shoulders and forcing him to look at him. Before he could change his mind, he pushed his lips against Madara ever so gently. The beautiful raven tensed under his touch but relaxed quickly. The Senju felt Madara's plump lips slightly push back against him, hesitantly returning the kiss. Hashirama decided to leave it at that, knowing if they escalated he wouldn't want to leave the other. Slowly he pulled back from the gentle kiss, caressing Madara's cheek lovingly.

"We will have to continue this another time" Hashirama said, despite all the protest in mind.

"Don't count on it" Madara tried, blushing, trying to defend his pride. Hashirama only laughed lightly and kissed him once more before moving out of the water.

...

Hashirama didn't enjoy the feeling of leaving Madara at such a time. He wished to spend more moment like this with him but leaving on such a note could end in unknown consequences. Madara could pretend it never happened and they would just go back to normal or Madara could try avoiding him. There were so many possible endings but Hashirama knew his rival better than anyone. He had a gut feeling this would work. Madara was a beautiful strong individual, capable of working out his own emotions and feelings, though he needed a little push. It was impossible for Madara to completely ignore his feelings. This had to work out for them.

Hashirama was aware of his brother's denial of the Uchiha's. Hashirama himself had lectured his brother many times about this matter but Tobirama seemed bent on his own ideals. No doubt Tobirama was solely loyal to protect the village and the Senju clan though he didn't see the Uchiha's as allies or assets but mere a hindrance. It was no secret Madara and Tobirama held a dislike for each other and Hashirama could only wish they would put their differences aside.

The tanned Senju didn't realize the trouble that was waiting for him behind these Hokage doors. He pushed the doors open to the office and saw two figures. It was Tobirama and Butsuma Senju. His brother and father. It was rare for Butsuma to come see him of his own accord so Hashirama instantly knew something was up. Tobirama and Butsuma were so alike, so Tobirama must have taken on more of his father's genes than their peaceful mother. The two Senju's held the same stern face and Hashirama put his hands up innocently in the air.

"What did I do?" He asked. Butsuma's eyes narrowed, slowly walking towards his son.

"I shouldn't have to watch you-"

"-Good, so you understand where I'm coming from" Hashirama interrupted. Butsuma visibly twitched from the annoyance of defiance.

"I didn't think my son would travel down this homoerotic path"

Hashirama's eyes widened and he looked at his father angrily. He turned to look at Tobirama he looked at him the same way his father did.

"What?"

"And with that Uchiha no less." Butsuma spoke. Hashirama was infuriated. For Tobirama to actually run to their father was absolutely childish. Something he always did when they were kids. "I went along with your dream of creating this village for peace but I put aside my hatred for those red eyes to accomplish this."

"Oh please, you had no choice in the matter! I already became the leader of the clan, too many Senju sided with me for you to voice your opinion. Participants on both sides wanted this truce!" Hashirama snapped, feeling betrayed by both his father and brother.

"Which was fine! You need to secure this position as Hokage but I will not allow you to have a sexual relation with that unstable Uchiha."

"Madara is not unstable!" Hashirama fought back. Butsuma seemed to be as angry at him and was trying to hold back from lashing out. The two were almost at the end of their patience. From a young age Hashirama had always disagreed with his father's ways. He had always been there to defy him, never betray but speak his mind. He thought the truce may bring them a little closer and he thought Tajima and Butsuma would be able to stop this senseless bickering. Hashirama was an adult and he decided his own path, not his father, and certainly not his brother.

"I beg to differ" Tobirama interfered. "But that's beside the point. The Hokage will be announced this week and cannot have any screw ups"

Hashirama didn't say anything but stare angrily at that ground. Butsuma just glared at his son warningly. Hashirama by no means was going to stop pursuing his love for Madara, though he did need to be careful of his actions however.

There was a slight knock on the door and all persons in the room turned to the door. The door opened and Toka entered the room.

"Am I interrupting something?" she said, bowing to her leaders. Before Butsuma had the chance to rid of her, Hashirama spoke up.

"No it's fine, they were just leaving" Hashirama said, turning to smile at his companions. Butsuma just glared at his son, in defeat.

"Fine, Hashirama" Butsuma spoke, turning to Tobirama and nudging him to move. The two Senju men left through the door, closing in behind them. Hashirama sighed in relief moving to sit on the chair in front of the desk. He rubbed his temples, feeling a headache coming.

"Did you hear any of that?" Hashirama said, peering up at her.

"No" she replied honestly, smiling faithfully at her soon-to-be-Hokage. Hashirama just smiled warmly back at her.

...

The construction of a school for children was undergoing. Hashirama had been the one to originally plan the idea but he was far too busy to see it through. Many children had been enrolled for the first year of school which was meaning they were accomplishing a lot. Tobirama had been able to take over the construction and lead it. The school would be up and running probably after the Hokage would be chosen which was a good choice. Tobirama had designed the curriculum after consulting with Hashirama. The idea of going through stages of shinobi, stepping stones. The village was growing significantly and many shinobi clans had joined with the village. One of the noticeable clans were the Sarutobi clan. He had already seen a prodigy, Hiruzen Sarutobi. Tobirama had decided on the teams and Hiruzen was one of the children in his.

Tobirama to his dismay found out that he would be teaching an Uchiha child as well. He found out a little about the boy, and he had already awakened his sharingan. The boy's name was Kagami Uchiha. He knew what it meant when a Uchiha had awakened his sharingan. That he was under the threat of the curse of the clan. Tobirama was decided not to think of it now since he would a far too long time before he actually had to teach the kids. They were still too young. It was still in the processing stage.

Though it was far from complete. Tobirama was going to bring in a lot more establishments for the village. He had already some ideas on how it would work but he hadn't let Hashirama aware of these ideas since they were still under construction.

Tobirama noticed something going on between the Uchiha clan. They seemed to be scattered, walking about with no motive which was different. It seems the Uchiha clan has finally realized Madara's abominable ambitions and intentions.

The Senju looked over the blueprints once more before noticing the workers had stopped building and began to pack away. He was confused for a bit before noticing it was break time, lunch time. Tobirama folded his work prints and threw them into his hip bag. The white haired male dismissed everyone before he went on his own way too. Many restaurants had been built around the village so they were never on shortage for food. He found himself walking to a ramen building, it was an open restaurant where you got to see the chef making the food.

Tobirama had ordered his food and took an empty seat. Ramen always took awhile to make so he would be waiting for a bit which was fine since he wasn't that hungry. The Senju began to think about Konoha's future and the plans he held for them. He was interrupted by the thoughts as a unknown person sat beside him. He turned to look at the newcomer and realizing it was an Uchiha. He could tell and Uchiha not just by their eyes but pale perfect skin tone and raven hair. He noticed the other person to be Hikaku Uchiha. He didn't know much about him but he knew that he often assisted Madara and was one of the strongest Uchiha's. He had heard about Hikaku's loyalty to his clan, and his leader but he never had a conversation with the other male.

"Good evening Tobirama" Hikaku said smiling politely. Tobirama forced a smile at the other.

"To you too Hikaku" he said.

He knew that Hikaku was one of the only Uchiha's who had advance his sharingan and not been affected by the curse as most Uchiha were. He had called it the curse of hatred. Knowing Hikaku was a very skilled shinobi he only did things that benefit his clan and the village. He had already done good things so Tobirama decided to put aside his assumptions.

"I saw you were working on the academy, how was that going?" Hikaku asked.

"Quite alright, though its progressing slowly" Tobirama sighed, propping his elbows on the table and resting his chin on his fist. "It might be awhile before its up and running."

"Oh, that's no good" Hikaku sighed as well. Tobirama turned his attention to the Uchiha.

"What about you, how's the Uchiha clan fairing?" Hikaku just shrugged and Tobirama raised an eyebrow. "Is there a problem?"

"Well not entirely, the clan as moved its sights to the village and Hokage"

"So they have lost sight of Madara" Tobirama said. knowing this would be the outcome. Hikaku didn't say anything but Tobirama could tell in his charcoal eyes that it was the case.

"Anyway..." Hikaku said, wanting to change the topic. Tobirama noticed a strange emotion in the other's eyes.

"You are close to Madara?" he asked. Hikaku just looked at him before giving the signature Uchiha like short lasting smile.

"Yeah"

"How is he?" Tobirama asked, sounding concern. Hikaku was slightly confused to why Tobirama wished to know how his leader was fairing.

"He's fine.."

Hikaku ended the conversation there.

The two remained in idle chatter and they got their foods. Hikaku left before Tobirama, bidding him farewells. The Uchiha left the restaurant and little suspicious about Tobirama's motives but he had no reason to pursue them. He was going to visit Madara as it would be getting late soon. He had to make sure Madara was alright before he went back to his own home. The raven walked to Madara's house which was secluded from the rest. That was the way Madara preferred it. The Uchiha's mainly resided in this area, and the choice wasn't really there's.

Hikaku went to the door of his friend's house and knocked at it before entering. He expected to find his friend in the living room or bed room. He wasn't there. He searched the entire house for Madara wanting to know where his friend was. He would have thought Madara would have been back by now. He hadn't seen him since the morning. Hikaku could feel himself panicking slightly as he tried to calm himself but... Madara was gone.

Hikaku knew Madara was an adult but found himself wondering why he wasn't home. He knew Madara well and would pull drastic stuns if things were going bad for him. He had to tell someone, let someone know of Madara's disappearance. Tobirama or Hashirama.

...

Hikaku pushed through the Hokage doors and saw the future Hokage sitting at his desk, pen in hand. He looked up at the interruption, eyes widened. He saw Hikaku panting and looking extremely worried.

"Hikaku? What's wrong" Hashirama asked, standing up. Hikaku was panting a little bit still and he looked like he had been in a fright. Hashirama knew there was something wrong with Madara seeing Hikaku like this.

"Madara's gone!"

Hashirama's eyes narrowed instantly before dropping his pen. He walked for the door quickly.

"I'll find him" Hashirama reassured, determination taking over his soul.

Hashirama bolted from the Hokage's mansion and raced through the streets of Konoha. He feared exactly this, that Madara would hold onto some doubt and run from him. He passed the other villagers with speed, not caring to stop. He apologized to them shortly by that was about it. Luckily he didn't run past Tobirama because the younger man would surely follow him. He had to find Madara with distractions, he had to finish what he started otherwise it would leave them with a broken bond that neither of the wanted to face. Hashirama flinched at the consequences, he wouldn't allow that. He had passed the village gates and headed for the unknown forests. He had absolutely no idea where he was heading but it felt like he was being pulled. He could only hold into fate and wish to be reunited with his most important friend.

The future Hokage had left the boundaries till they were surely far from the village. Hashirama stopped running as he came out into the clearance. He hadn't noticed but the sun was descending down quickly and it left the sky painted orange. The clearing had a large long familiar lake and trees surrounded them. He walked out slowly, looking around taking in his surroundings. It came back flooding his memory bank. This place was the first time he had Madara Uchiha, when they were nothing more than children skipping stones. Hashirama had tried to distance himself from his past thoughts as it wasn't too healthy to be lingering but he was denied that. Hashirama would never be able to forget those precious moments of his life.

Hashirama glanced around and saw the never ending lake. There figure standing near the water. His heart jumped for his chest as he knew it was his raven friend. He saw Madara sitting by the riverbed, staring up into the afternoon sky.

...

Hikaku had searched the entire Uchiha compound just to be safe. He knew Madara had left village and he could only hope it was for a breath of fresh air. Hikaku knew Madara, starting from a young age and he knew what Madara's intentions were. The Uchiha fell on the cold grass, the sun slowly fading away beneath the horizon. He stared up at the brightly painted sky, enjoy the blanket for warmth the earth was covered in. He then closed his eyes, thinking about his long time friend.

_"Hikaku!" came a voice. Said boy's eyes snapped open and quickly propped himself off the grass. The 16 year old boy stood on both feet and saw a familiar looking man approaching him. It was Tajima, their clan leader. Hikaku quickly bowed before his leader stood upon him. He had been acquainted with his leader at a young age as his own parents were good trusted friends. The older Uchiha looked down at him, crossing his arms. "I need you to look after one of my boys"_

_"Huh" was the intelligent reply. The teen Uchiha's eyes widened. He didn't like the idea of being a child's babysitter. _

_"His name is Madara, my oldest son"_

_"Of course" Hikaku said. Tajima nodded and left it at that. The leader left, leaving the younger boy the rest. Hikaku left and headed for the Uchiha's man household. He didn't feel like looking after this 'Madara' kid would be too swell. _

_Hikaku arrived at the Uchiha's mansion and let himself in to find a completely empty house. All the adults and necessary children had left. He didn't luckily have to search for the Uchiha, finding a small boy sitting on a cushion. He noticed the other had thick spiky raven hair. Hikaku closed the door behind them to let the other boy know of his presence. The boy didn't move at all. He walked towards the boy and took the cushion next to him._

_"Hey Madara?" Hikaku said, trying to smile politely at the young boy. The older Uchiha thought Madara was a cute little boy, he seemed shy and timid but that wasn't the case._

_"You're Hikaku?" the younger asked. not looking up from his activities. Hikaku raised an eyebrow at the younger boy. He looked to see Madara playing with a shuriken, _

_"Yeah..." _

_Hikaku's impressions of Madara was that he wasn't a timid follower but a self-determined boy who wanted to earn respect._

_That was the first awkward confrontation with the Uchiha boy but he had somewhat connected with Madara. Hikaku had offered looking after Madara for when Tajima wanted to keep him safe at home. Madara was a little cold when it came to first impressions but he had been able to see through Madara's pride and respect the younger. That had brought them into a considerable bond. It didn't take Hikaku long to care for Madara and wanted to protect him at any cost. At that time, he felt as Madara was his younger brother and he was Madara's older brother. He could never take that spot though since Madara had four brothers, and three of them were his older brothers. They were deceased by now. He wouldn't ever act like he was taking their spot, for it would have ruined their bond._

_Hikaku and Madara begun to see each other, not as baby and babysitter but as rivals and friends. He had taken Madara to the training fields and the two fought on equal par. Hikaku wasn't thoroughly shocked that Madara was a prodigy and he found Madara succeeding him. Madara was his inspiration. He wanted to become better than his younger rival so he would be the one to protect him. Hikaku was going to be the one to save Madara, he was the only one who was capable._

_Hikaku breathed out slowly trying to regain his breath, sweat dripping from his forehead. Madara was at the same point of exhaustion and the two knew always when to end their training. Hikaku smiled, waving at Madara. The young Uchiha raced up to him and Hikaku held his hand out._

_"Promise me something, Madara" Hikaku said smiling at his younger friend. Madara was still panting, raising a curious eyebrow._

_"Promise what" Madara asked, Hikaku took Madara's small pale hand into his own, squeezing tightly. He pushed his forehead again Madara, staring into his curious big eyes._

_"You'll remember how important you are to me" Hikaku started. "Promise me you will never forget" _

_Madara was a little too young to know what Hikaku was hinting too but he couldn't care less. Once Madara had said those words, he knew he would never be able to live without the other._

_"I promise"_

_..._

"Madara!" he yelled. The Uchiha turned to look at him, internally surprised at seeing the other man here. Hashirama could feel his heart beating, not only from the persistent running he had been doing.

"What are you doing here" Madara snapped. Hashirama walked up to his long time rival, still panting quietly. Hashirama was trying to hide his anger and upset that the Uchiha had tried avoiding the people who wanted to help him.

"You were gone" Hashirama explained. "I was worried"

Madara snorted, turning away from Hashirama. The Senju's wishful thinking brought him here. He wasn't entirely sure if Madara would even be here but the reason Madara came here was because of the significance of this place. Hashirama could only smile, remembering when they were much younger, fooling around.

"Do you remember when we came here as kids" Hashirama spoke lost in the memory. He hoped he wasn't the only one who constantly thought of their old friendship. Madara's old self was so pure and taintless, probably the reason he took a liking to the Uchiha so quickly. He was much like himself, their ideals and dreams. Madara looked at Hashirama slightly before smiling somwhat.

"Yeah..."

"Haha, yes I remembered you, always trying to beat me at everything!"

"Psh, I never tried! I always won unless you cheated!" Madara fought back.

Hashirama smiled at him brightly before turning to look ahead of them. The lake was moving slowly, he remembered when they were kids, when they would part they would head separate way on each side of the lake. Now they were on the same side of the lake, He looked at Madara who seemed to be lost in thought.

"Why did you run?" he confronted.

"I didn't run" Madara retorted.

Hashirama put his hands on Madara's shoulders pulling him into his body. Madara gasped as he was pulled into a forceful hug. Hashirama's arms were tight around his body he the Senju's chin was resting on his head. Madara's face was in the crook of Hashirama's neck. He was frozen and couldn't bring himself to relax. All his repressed emotions were flooding and he felt his eyes burning. Madara closed his eyes tightly, feeling his heart tighten considerably.

Hashirama felt Madara shaking in his grasp but he said nothing. He just held the man tighter hoping that he would let out those emotions he held in for years. He could almost feel Madara leaning against him, finally accepting him. There two stood there for minutes but it felt like an eternity. Slowly Hashirama pulled back slightly not letting ago of his Uchiha, almost to afraid he'll lose the other man. He tilted the man up by his chin and there once gazing into the other's eyes. Charcoal onyx eyes met with warm passionate brown. Hashirama was glad, no one was here to stop them, no more inference. Hashirama lent down ready to connect their lips, to seal their love. Madara didn't back away but closed his eyes.

**"Madara, don't you dare!" **came the hoarse voice of Akuma.

Madara froze.

* * *

Thanks for those who reviewed followed and favorited, it was so great to see!


	3. Giving in

For People who don't understand what Akuma is and his role, it was explained in the first chapter. Akuma is a separate entity that lives in Madara's head. It just like that voice in the back of your head but more intense for Akuma is like another being with feelings and a personality. Also Akuma was born from the hatred and lonesome in Madara's self. It was awakened when Tobirama broke Madara's spirit. It could be a symptom of the curse of the Uchiha but you'll find out soon. He will be thoroughly explained soon enough so its fine if you were a little confused.

I feel terrible for not updating this for so long but I had exams and if I don't study like crazy, I'll fail each and every subject. Thanks for the favs and follows but leave some feedback, it would be nice to see and anyone can make suggestions! I need them haha

madara2 - that's a strange review haha?

sound-sasuke - I actually had an alternate scene where Hashirama did see the bite mark but I just left it out. Also I had been looking for Tobimada too! I wish they were more popular XD I'll probably write TobiMada love soon just it would be the most hardest thing to do :p

**Bold is Akuma talking, and only Madara can hear it. It's in Madara's head**

'This is Madara talking to Akuma inside his head. Only Akuma can hear'

* * *

Hashirama was more than surprised when he felt a painful force pushing him back. He looked down at Madara who had pushed him rather harshly just a few moments ago. The Uchiha held a disgusted dark glare directed right at him.

"What do you think you're doing!?" Madara muttered darkly. Those words brought Hashirama to a standstill. The Senju's eyes soon narrowed in defense trying to hide the hurt he was feeling.

"Madara, you know-!" Hashirama fought back.

"Don't think for a moment you can touch me, Senju"

Hashirama's throat went dry. He was going to lose his temper, what the hell was Madara's problem? He knew Madara loved him as much as he love him, he had no doubt. The only thing was Madara's stubbornness. Surely it wasn't his stubbornness getting in the way otherwise he wouldn't have let him hold him just a few minutes ago. Something had to be wrong though Hashirama couldn't help but to feel his heart being trot on. And by the man who had stolen his heart in the first place. Madara's act of being hard to get was fine but this complete denial was too much.

"I thought we were getting somewhere" Hashirama tried. He had so many things to say- to clarify but he had no way to convert his feelings into words without breaking down.

"It was on the road to nowhere" Madara spat. Those word cut through Hashirama like a polished blade. Madara had to avert his eyes from the hurt expression, he didn't want to feel regret for saying those words. Madara had to finish it, to let Hashirama know he wasn't going to be a play thing for the Senju clan. "You're a fool Hashirama" Madara finished, adding to the wound.

**"That's right, don't trust anyone Madara. Only me"**

Madara ignored Akuma but luckily he stopped him in time before he made a huge mistake. The Uchiha turned from the Senju in a huff and took a step to leave. Madara gasped as a tight grip on his wrist stopped him. He turned to look at Hashirama who had a angry expression with many mixed emotions. Madara hissed at him trying to break free from the Senju's grasp but it was inevitable. The future Hokage had a bruising vice grip on his wrist and there was no escaping. Madara felt his heart race, threatening to break his calm composure. The look on his face made him feel almost guilty and worried.

"Let go" Madara warned, his voice wavering slightly.

"If that's true..." Hashirama started. Madara eyes widened, trying to break free from Hashirama to avoid what was obviously going to come. He was on a train that just derailed, he wasn't going to give in to a Senju.

**"Kill him!" **Akuma growled.

"If that's true" Hashirama repeated. "Then why did you let me kiss you in the springs before"

Madara stopped struggling and stared at Hashirama almost with defeated eyes. Hashirama took this sign to his advantage. There was no way Madara could deny that, it was existing proof he felt something for him, even if it wasn't as half as strong as Hashirama's own feelings.

"G-get off!" Madara tried, not trying to break free despite his words.

"Answer me Madara" came Hashirama's deep voice. Madara's eyes dropped to Hashirama's chest, unable to keep the heated gaze anymore. His heart was racing a thousand miles per second. He felt like he was going to suffer a heart attack. Akuma's voice was screaming in the back of his head but he had no will to listen to the angry demon. Hashirama's hand around his wrist felt as if it were going to snap like a twig. "You accuse that there is nothing between us yet you melt as soon as I touch you" Hashirama said, his voice covered in anger.

Madara knew he had to had gone too far to bring this out in the Senju. Those words though made his own eyes flash red. His sharingan glowed brightly in unyielding temper. Hashirama's words hurt as much as he could never comprehend. Memories of Tobirama's hateful glare flashed through his mind, himself under the Senju. He was unable to fight off Tobirama, maybe he was a Senju's whore after all.

**"I'm the only one who can understand you Madara" **came Akuma's voice. Madara mentally hissed at the voice. Akuma hadn't bothered him for so long so why was he now. Only bad things would come to him because of this nuisance. **"Don't think so negative of me"**

Hashirama regretted those words right after he said them. He knew he shouldn't have let his temper get the best of him but Madara had pushed him too far. He felt bad referring to the beautiful man as a slut. He didn't expect Madara to be so affected by the accusation as much as he showed. Madara's face visibly twitched and frowned. His expression showed so much pain, as if he opened up an old wound. Right after Madara covered up his weakness by activating his sharingan in defense. Hashirama still held Madara's wrist tight that bruises would be left for sure. He felt a pounding in his chest, feeling guilty for saying what he did.

He was going to give a sincere apology but Madara's eyes seemed more distant then they were a few seconds ago. It looked like he was in his own worlds, not aware of the surroundings buzzing around him. Hashirama rose an eyebrow at the strange and sudden action.

"Madara are you fine?" he asked, concern exceeding his past anger. Madara didn't show any signs of consciousness, it was as if his soul left his body. Before Hashirama could have the chance to panic light came back to Madara's eyes.

"Why are you looking at me like that" Madara asked annoyed. His anger seemed to come running back at full force as he ripped his arm from Hashirama's hand. The Senju allowed Madara to pull away, his hand dropping by his side.

"Where were you just now?" Hashirama asked, eyeing Madara carefully. Recognition flashed through his red eyes for a brief second before he could cover it up. Madara gave him a glare before growling at him.

"We are not friends or whatever you were wishing we could be" Madara said. He had to end things now, otherwise it would get too complicated. Hashirama's longing looked vanished abruptly and he knew he was getting that exactly.

"I'm sorry for what I said, it was wrong of me" Hashirama said sounding like a kicked puppy. He had almost broken Hashirama's spirit, his love. Hashirama tried to reach out to him once more, finding it futile when Madara swatted him away.

"Stop bothering me, and leave me alone you fool" Madara finished. Hashirama just stared at him with saddened eyes which Madara would snap out of his illusion.

Madara turned from Hashirama, leaving the taller man by himself. The raven was almost expecting Hashirama to pull one of his usual stubborn traits, embrace him. Anything that would prevent him from leaving though nothing came. Madara's inner self almost wanted Hashirama to stop him but nothing came. This was it, Hashirama had finally let him go.

The raven haired felt as if he just ripped out his own heart yet he was able to say it was for the best. Leaving Hashirama behind was a step to regaining himself.

...

Madara didn't expect such a scene when he returned home. He really wanted to go to bed and get some much needed sleep. He hoped Hikaku had gone home so he wouldn't have to deal with him, but luck was never in his favor. The former Uchiha clan leader walked into his house to be met with a very worried friend. Hikaku was waiting for his in his living room with a painful expression. His eyes lit up when he entered the room. Madara sighed, not wanting to be harassed at this time of the night.

"Madara, where did you go? I though you left the village for good" Hikaku exasperated. Madara thought for a moment. That doesn't sound like a bad idea.

"I'm an adult, I don't need to notify anyone as to what I am doing" Madara retorted, not caring to hide his annoyance. Hikaku didn't care that Madara was being an inconsiderate prick right now, he was just happy he is home.

"Did you run into Hashirama?" Hikaku asked. Madara gave his friend a warning glare.

"Why would I?" Madara snapped in defense.

"Oh, you should let him know you're back. He was very worried about your absence as was I"

"Ok" was all his reply.

Hikaku knew when Madara want to be by himself and these were one of those times. He wanted to be the one there for Madara but sometimes he couldn't. Most the time Madara didn't let him comfort him, as if he was scare to become close to someone. He realized Madara was afraid to open up, just in case he would lose another person he cared for. Madara couldn't handle emotional pain that well. Hikaku though would never give up, Madara was his friend and he would do anything in the world to make sure he got what he deserved.

"I'm going to sleep now" Madara said, wishing the older Uchiha would leave. Thankfully his friend knew him well, biding short farewells and leaving. Hikaku announced that he made him dinner, it was in the fridge. The younger Uchiha dismissed the meal, not in the mood for food.

Before going to bed, Madara cleaned himself up and tidied his room.

The Uchiha fell onto his bed, crawling under the blankets. Fatigue was overcoming him quickly like a tidal wave. Madara took a deep breath, finally relaxing his muscles into the mattress. His joints ached and groaned from being so tense all the time. The raven felt the same horrible panging in his chest. It was stinging, almost like his heart was on fire. The Uchiha moved his hand to touch his chest under his kimono. His nails racked against the skin, wishing to rid of the feeling. It was becoming unbearable, making his throat clench in pain. It was beginning to get difficult to swallow.

He did not feel relieved or happy. It was almost worse than before. His heart always had a throbbing, yet it was dull, now it was tenfold. He wasn't supposed to feel like this. Getting rid of their friendship before it got too far was the right thing to do. Madara stopped it before their bond became too strong and powerful. To cut ties with someone before you have to deal with the undeniable sadness that was accustomed. When you cared for someone being hurt in the end was bound to its limits. Why was it hurting so much now?

**"You're thinking too much into it"** Akuma accused. Madara's eyes snapped open, almost screaming in frustration. Madara didn't say anything but glared at the roof. **"It's their fault you're feeling like this. That's why you don't trust anyone, don't make bonds"**

"When did I ask your opinion?" Madara muttered in annoyance. A question had been buzzing around in his head but he wasn't sure why Akuma wasn't saying anything about it. He could obviously hear his thoughts so maybe he wanted to hear him ask. "How come you came back now? You had been gone for long"

**"I wondered when you were going to ask"** Akuma laughed. Madara hated that sound. The demonic laugh, it sounded horrible. It gave him shivers. **"I'm unable to stay awake because you keep forcing me back. When you start depending on me, then I won't have to sleep"**

It was Madara's turn to laugh.

"So I can get rid of you can't I. I just have to will you away"

**"...That's all it takes" **Akuma replied. His tone indicated he didn't like that at all, he sounded like a vicious dog who been denied his bone. **"Though I know you won't be able to do that, you might want to, but you can't"** Akuma fought back. Madara's smile dropped a bit. It was then Madara's realized he was talking aloud. If someone was around, it would be as if he was having a conversation with himself. He didn't feel strange about it though. It was as if Akuma was actually right next to him so he didn't feel like he was losing his mind just yet. His mind was still balanced to his standards.

Another memory popped in his head. The election for the Hokage. It was in two days. Madara sighed, another annoying issue that had to be accommodated.

**"Too bad Hashirama is getting the title"** Akuma interrupted his thoughts again. Wow, he was never going to be at peace.

"Why do you think that?" Madara asked a little curious.

**"Because I am you. We're thinking the same thing." **Madara rolled over onto his side, glaring angrily. He wasn't liking Akuma right now. The Uchiha glared at the other side of the room. It was all darkness, a small film of moonlight emanating from the crack in his blinds. **"Besides, everyone in the village hates you, why would they choose you"**

Madara's eyes softened at the harsh words. He was a little stunned to hear him say that but in the back of his mind, he knew it was true. Hence why Akuma was saying it.

**"But I don't hate you"**

Those sentences rung through Madara's mind until the darkness consumed him. Sleep enveloped him in its cold grasp. Madara had never felt so cold in his life. It was freezing...

...

Madara wasn't a morning person. This particular morning was even worse for him. It was nothing but a blur, rushing to ready himself. He had to attend a meeting at the Hokage's mansion about the election. Despite everyone knowing he was going to lose, he still had to attend. All the clan leaders were a part of this group called the council. They would hold several meetings to evaluate the village's system and undergo changes that would benefit the village. So his start to the morning was a startling one, full of annoyances. One of the only things that did brighten his morning, only a tad was the horrid bite mark on his neck had disappeared. Also Akuma was bothering him already, he asked him to keep quiet during the meeting.

The village was in the middle of a heat wave so luckily he could dress appropriately. He wore a thin long kimono, stitching that allowed air to pass the threads freely. It was just a plain black, nothing too special. He slipped into his sandals and left his home.

The sun was glaring down at Konoha. The bright rays it displayed was another thing to add to Madara's list of pains. There were a lot of civilians out but Madara paid no heed to them. Everyone had categorized him into the group of dangerous ninja so he stopped trying to please them. Madara always noticed the stares he got from the people of Konoha. Their eyes holding judgment and fear. Though something he never recognized in their eyes was longing. He was oblivious to the lust in many of the eyes that gawked at him. He was unaware of his own beauty that stunned both man and woman. In their eyes he was the beautiful untouchable angel that had fallen to the pits of darkness. He was just about as dead as his younger brother was.

The Uchiha travelled the streets of Konoha and arrived to the huge red mansion. He was probably late but he really didn't care. The raven beauty headed for the Hokage's room which was on the many high floors. He didn't hesitate to intrude on the meetings without knocking as anyone sane would do. All the heads present turned to look at him with angry eyes yet he ignored them all. He strolled in and took his seat at the long table. Hashirama sat at the front of the table. He noticed Hashirama who shook his head at his late absence.

"Well, as I was saying before I was crudely interrupted-" The head of the Shimura clan start.

"You're lucky I even showed up at all" was Madara's lazy reply. The older man looked at him with unfathomable hatred in his eyes. He slammed his fist down on the desk.

"You little son of a-" he yelled.

"Daisuke, stop" came an all too familiar voice. Madara's eyes averted to the speaker. The future Hokage. Daisuke looked at Hashirama as well, before sitting down in defeat mumbling. Hashirama looked at Madara with firm eyes. Madara's eyes widened, seeing the cold look on Hashirama's face. "And Madara, respect the people around you" Hashirama scolded. The tone Hashirama used on him, he had never heard before. Did Hashirama hate him now? There was no smile, or warm loving eyes.

Madara looked at Hashirama before looking away, keeping his mouth shut. The voice of Hashirama put a huge blow to not only his pride but inner emotions he could not describe.

"Now lets' continue the meeting" Hashirama said, not giving Madara another look.

Madara was frustrated. How dare Hashirama disregard him! Though it was bringing back the painful feeling in his heart again. It was awful. Madara closed his eyes for they were burning unbearably. He distanced himself from the chatter around him and focused on curing the pain. His hand reached for his chest again, trying to rid of the sensation. Why did Hashirama make him feel like this.

**"All these people at the meeting deserve to die" **Akuma snapped. Madara's eyes snapped open, staring into his lap. He knew not to speak aloud, he made that mistake already.

'Why are you bothering me? I said to shut up during this meeting' Madara thought to himself, wondering if he could talk to Akuma like this

**"Look at them, they are all judging you" **the demon replied. Madara huffed, knowing Akuma didn't have to point that out, but he wasn't going to kill them for that. If he killed everyone who thought badly of him, there would be no one left.

'I'm not going to kill them' Madara thought angrily. Akuma's voice just grew louder.

**"Why are you defending them?!" **He screeched.

'I'm not defending them!'

**"Then kill them!" **Akuma yelled. Madara placed his elbow on the table and cradled his head. Akuma yelling was giving him a migraine. The raven was afraid of losing his composure and making a huge slip up in front of these clan leaders. They would no doubt label him as unstable and lock him up. They would love that, probably even Hashirama would. His anger was boiling like a kettle inside of him, steam spilling forth.

**"Madara!" **Akuma called after not receiving a response. He could almost feel as if Akuma was next to him, angrily breathing against his face. **"Listen to me, Madara!"** Akuma tried again but Madara just kept glaring forward trying his best to ignore the dangerous voice. **"Don't you go by the name of 'Madara' anymore? Would you prefer Senju whore better?" **

The Uchiha suddenly felt himself shaking. This was a bad terrible position. He couldn't cause a scene in here, not with Akuma driving him crazy.

Hashirama tried his best to keep interested in the conversation but his attention kept wavering back to Madara. He tried to be firm with Madara, make him feel the way he did. His brown eyes eventually glued back to Madara. He told himself that Madara didn't look beautiful in that black kimono. That his hair wasn't in the perfect mess of spikes. He couldn't help himself Hashirama thought feeling trapped.

His eyebrow wavered when he noticed Madara was shivering. It wasn't cold, it was about 30 degrees in this room. Not shivering... trembling?. Hashirama felt himself become worried and his noticed the same distant look on Madara's face. The one where he zoned out and didn't react. Now Hashirama was worried. It was obvious Madara was dealing with something rather illogical. something so dangerously poisonous. The raven seemed to be in his own dimension. One that was haunting him to the brink of sanity.

Suddenly Madara stood up from his chair. He didn't look at anyone directly as he dismissed himself from the room. He wanted to race after him to make sure he was fine but he refrained from doing so. Madara made it quite clear that he hated him.

...

Madara stumbled out of the meeting room, a throbbing in his head. He almost lost his balance as he walked through the red hallway. He saw a distant blurry figure approaching him. He knew this was a bad time.

"Well, well Madara Uchiha" a deep voice mocked at him. Madara's eyes widened. No, it can't possibly be him, please. The Uchiha's eyes focused and saw the mess of white hair and a condescending face. Tobirama Senju. "What's a creature like you doing here?" he asked though it was by no means a question. Madara's eye lit up instantly, red flashing angrily.

"Fuck off Tobirama" Madara spat. Tobirama refused to listen to the Uchiha, only approaching him.

**"Kill this one Madara, now is your chance"** roared the demonic voice. Madara almost considered the words, but he held himself back for the sake of his dignity. It would have resulted in terrible consequences.

Tobirama stopped till he was standing in front of the raven beauty. He noticed Madara was extremely distracted which peaked his curiosity. He wanted to know what was going through that corrupted mind.

Madara realized Tobirama was mere feet away from him and his hand instantly reached for a kunai. But he didn't have the kunai holder strapped to him of course. No weapons were to be brought into the building. Madara growled.

"How you feeling?" Tobirama asked, seriously interested of the functions of this man. He still had to complete the scroll about Madara's sanity.

Tobirama's stupid question enraged him even more. He couldn't hold himself back as he leapt forward. The white haired Senju expected the movement and moved to dodge the deadly attack. The younger Senju pushed Madara into the wall and moved to keep him against it.

Madara's eyes flashed, the position all too painfully familiar. He was too distracted by Akuma to properly fight the Senju off him. Tobirama held him to the wall, glaring into his own red eyes.

**"Get him off" **

'Stop talking' Madara thought angrily. He pushed against the bigger body but failed to succeed.

**"Stop letting people near you"**

'Go away'

**"Kill him!" **

"SHUT UP" Madara screamed.

Tobirama rose an eyebrow at Madara's command. He hadn't said anything. He smirked knowing he caught Madara red handed. Madara's eye widened realizing he yelled that out in reality. Tobirama held him harder against the wall, making Madara gasp who was panting, out of breath.

"Who has to shut up Madara?" Tobirama asked, studying Madara. The raven pushed against him, wishing to be anywhere but here. "Who were you talking to" he asked again when Madara didn't say anything.

"You" he snapped, the first logical reason in his head.

"I didn't say anything. Are you hearing voices Madara?" he patronized.

**"KILL HIM"**

"SHUT UP" Madara yelled. The Uchiha's hands shot up and found their positions around his neck. Tobirama panicked and found himself being pushed against the opposite wall of the hallway. His own hands reached to grab Madara's wrist to pry him off but the raven was stubborn. He felt the hands around his neck tighten quickly, and he found himself losing oxygen instantly. Tobirama choked, and Madara just squeezed tighter. He felt himself losing consciousness. Madara's fierce angry eyes glared into his the entire time.

"Madara, get off him!" Hashirama's voice screamed out. Madara flinched, pulling back and stepping away from Tobirama automatically. The young Senju dropped to the floor, gasping for air. Madara turned to look at Hashirama and all the clan members from the meeting who heard the ruckus.

Hashirama stared at Madara in shock who was panting, his red eyes looking at everyone in panic. He felt pity for Madara who was going through something clinical right now though there was no reason to attack Tobirama.

"Everyone, the meeting is adjourned, go home" Hashirama ordered. The shinobi obeyed their future Hokage, leaving the building. Hashirama walked to Tobirama who was regaining himself. He reached out and grabbed Tobirama's hand, lifting him to his feet.

"Hashirama, he is crazy! He tried to kill me!" Tobirama yelled angrily.

"Go home, I'll deal with him"

Tobirama was about to retort but noticed Hashirama stern gaze. He gave Madara a look before spitting on the floor. Tobirama turned and left the scene throwing a fit. Hashirama watched his younger brother leave before turning to look at Madara who had calmed himself.

"How dare you attack my brother" Hashirama snapped, not bothering to hide his anger. Madara flinched at Hashirama's angry voice. The Senju's anger was not something to toy with and even made Madara hold his tongue.

"H-he-"

"-There is no excuse Madara!" Hashirama warned. "I'm not going to let you run amuck because of my feelings for you I can assure you that"

Madara's heart lit up at the mention that Hashirama still felt something for him. Though the entire scene hit him as hard as it ever could. Everything was falling apart, the dull feeling in his chest was gnawing away at his being. Madara's fist clenched tightly.

"You don't understand anything. Hashirama!" Madara cried. Hashirama took a step towards him.

"Well then make me understand Madara! Tell me what's wrong"

Madara mouth opened but no words came out. He shook his head repeatedly. Hashirama felt his compassion for his rival coming back.

"Please Madara, I want to help you"

"No one can help me" Madara said that. He had no reaction time as Madara disappeared, leaving him worried and concerned. They needed to fix things, everything was a mess.

* * *

REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW  
There will be the next chapter coming out this week or next week, sorry for the long long delay


	4. Harakiri

risen truth ruthless lies - Yeah exactly, physical contact will be hard for Madara and Tobirama will eventually get what's coming to him!

Gaaragirl312- Thats the plan :p

b.w.13- Glad you like the story haha even if it makes you sad :)

kiki8o- Madara should tell but he doesn't want people to see him as weak, it's the only thing he is holding back from telling Hashirama. His pride

sound-sasuke- Hashirama will come around, he still loves Madara and he put on a firm tone because he was hurt when Madara cut him off.

Hanayu- thanks so much, glad you enjoy

Thanks everyone for your review, I love you guys haha!

* * *

_Madara's eyes shot open but his sight didn't work. He was in a pit of darkness, one that could match the rotten blackness of the underworld. His body felt freezing, naked and cold. He panicked when his body wouldn't move on his command. He felt as if he was invisibly bound to the earth like a helpless entity. He was trapped unable to move, or see. Had he gone blind again? Suddenly fear of eternal blindness flooded his mind. Madara's breathing hitched as he heard a panting breath just above him. That moment, Madara held his breath and his heart sped up. His beating organ sounded in loud thumps as the sounds increased. Someone was above him. He wished his hearing had been disabled as well, the inability to see things only made it worse._

_A ice cold hand made its presence on Madara's chest, feeling for the pumping organ underneath his skin. He had no idea who this person was, or if it was even human. A wet tongue came onto his neck, giving a long lick, making Madara shiver. The fear of being under another thing terrified him beyond realms of comfort. The Uchiha struggled against his restraints helplessly wishing to escape this hell._

_He felt his legs being lifted high into the air and spread against his will. NO was Madara only reasonable thought. He had no power to kick the being away from him. Everything around him was freezing, like he was thrown into the artic. He couldn't feel his toes and fingers for they were completely numb. Something hard was pressed against his inner thigh and Madara groaned out knowing what was to come. He had no time to prepare for what was to happen. An insatiable heat filled his body, the heat brought no satisfaction. It was the most horrible feeling he ever experienced. The pain in his backside increased within seconds as the thing above him begun its assault. _

_Everything turned to a blur of mush, he could only feel the pain. This must be his fate. To live in this hellish realm for the rest of his years. A deep voice began to echo in the room and Madara took some time to recognize the voice. A laugh of insanity grew and the screeching laughter almost made his ears bleed. _

Madara gasped, jerking up in panic. The Uchiha jolted, opening his eyes to be met with whiteness. The raven looked at the paper walls, realizing he was in his room. He was sweating and panting from the realistic nightmare. His heart was still erratic, beating in a irregular dance. Madara looked down into his blanket covered lap. The raven calmed down slowly taking in the grateful scene. His fist were clenched tight in his lap, shaking slightly. The same evil laughter slowly flooded his ears and Madara tensed, filled with anger.

**'Hahahaha..'**

Madara's eyes glared at the voice. The sick laughter made him rage and boil inside. Was Akuma mocking him?

"What the fuck are you laughing at?" Madara snapped.

**'Did you enjoy that dream?'** Akuma asked soon after the laughter stopped. The Uchiha twitched from many emotions, clenching his fists. He hated feeling exposed and vulnerable.

"How do you-?" Madara begun but was interrupted.

**'Hehe, I created it for you'**

"You what?!"

**'Yes, I made you had that dream' **

"You did that to me!?" Madara asked, not understanding this at all but his temper getting the best of him.

**'It was only a dream Madara...'**

The raven found himself almost trembling. He tried to distract himself from the demonic voice. He wasn't in the mood for Akuma, in fact in the mood for anyone's nonsense. The Uchiha despised Akuma right now, the way he acted the day before made things worse. Now the two Senju's were questioning his sanity, he knew it for sure. He was embarrassed, humiliated. Memories once again begun to flood his mind, remembering the disaster that happen only yesterday. He had looked like a fool in front of everyone.

**"I only want the best for you, for us" **Akuma spoke, sounding sincere. Madara swung his legs of the side of his bed, sighing. He hated to think maybe Akuma was speaking the truth. Hashirama didn't care about him anymore, no one cared for him. His father lost all hope for him. Hikaku might care as he so proclaimed but he was only temporary relief from his struggles. **"I'll take your pain away Madara. Stop resisting and give yourself to me" **

Madara thought for a moment. No way. No good could come from this despicable being. He stood from his bed and headed to his shower. He needed to clean himself.

...

"You have to do something!" Tobirama argued. Hashirama stared at his brother with uncertain eyes. His relationship with Madara was smashed right now, a broken bond. He wanted to repair it soon but Tobirama was insisting otherwise. "To have someone like that roaming Konoha freely will lead to punishable circumstances."

Tobirama had spent his entire morning trying to convince him into holding Madara in a facility. He knew it was absurd but he had to address the issue. Hashirama didn't want to be put in this situation and Tobirama recommended that he would deal with him. Madara was mentally unstable and he needed to be taken care of. He had already suggested medicating Madara but Hashirama got offended and he knew Madara would kill him for the idea. The only other reasonable conclusion was to separate him from society so he couldn't do harm to normal people. Then he could be watched and monitored and no doubt something interesting would come out of it. The raven was the head of the Uchiha clan so he could no doubt use Madara as an example for all of the members. He had already made ideas on relocating the Uchiha's together in the back of the village. They would be unable to cause problems for the village if they were kept together on the sidelines. That way if another Uchiha became like Madara they could resolve it quickly.

"I'll keep observations on his progress. Leave things to me, if we truly study Madara, then it could be leads to the Uchiha clan members and the risk of their Kekkei Genkai" the younger Senju explained. "If that idea is too brash we could move all the Uchiha to a secluded place along with Madara-"

"I told you to stop pestering the Uchiha clan. I was just able to earn their trust" Hashirama scolded. "But no, you don't have to do that. I'll talk with Madara and sort things out. You would make things worse"

"All you do is talk Hashirama! Now is the time for action.

"Leave things to me" Hashirama said, slightly annoyed by Tobirama's persistence. He knew by all means Madara shouldn't have attacked him but he was still a citizen of Konoha. Tobirama's disrespect for the Uchiha was obviously going to cause a big problem for them in the future. Madara was a very capable and he was still a person. He was just overly emotional and stubborn. The Uchiha hadn't caused any crimes yet but he was just a difficult person in general. Madara valued pride and hated being seen as weak so it's why he was so hard to control. Madara liked to make his own rules.

Tobirama just glared at his impudent brother. Hashirama was too kind to put people in their place. This once he would listen to Hashirama though. If Hashirama couldn't sort things out, he would have to take things in his own hands. Madara was too dangerous and unpredictable. He needed to be tamed like the animal he was.

...

Hashirama wasn't entirely surprised as Madara didn't show up to the meeting. All the present clan members were quite relieved and were eager to start the presentation without him. The announcement for the Hokage would take place tomorrow afternoon. There would be a celebration that no doubt everyone in the village would participate in. Despite Hashirama's confidence he found himself frowning, a deep feeling taking over in his gut. He couldn't forget about Madara and if he was okay.

Madara had broken their relationship before it could develop and was the worst timing. They were both in the process of figuring out their emotions yet Madara was just cutting it off. It scared Hashirama and he didn't know what to do. A familiar mention of a name brought him from his train of thoughts.

"I had heard his clan abandoned him" came the leader of the Hyuuga clan.

"The Uchiha's don't even trust him anymore, he has no one" another spoke.

"In which he deserves, he is distrustful and ambitious" spoke Daisuke of the Shimura clan. Hashirama's eyes narrowed as he leaned on his palms, glaring at the mahogany wood. "I have heard word from reliable sources that Madara is losing his sanity" he said, with a chuckle at the end of the sentence.

"From what I discovered he apparently is seeing dead people, like the brother he killed" another accused.

"Are all Uchiha's like that?"

Tobirama who sat next to Hashirama seemed to smirk involuntary and it made Hashirama wonder if he was the root of these rumors. He knew a majority of their bitter words were false.

"So trivial to go on by mere accusations" the leader of the Sarutobi clan murmured disgusted by the childish talk.

"I fear that he will cause a disruption in the village"

"This is not a game of Chinese whispers" Hashirama snapped finally causing all the shinobi to go silent. The brunette's furious tone brought them all to silence and no shinobi could fathom Hashirama's temper, not even his own brother. The Senju had been brought into a horrible mood from this childish gossiping. Most of the elderly men were being biased in their own way. "You people are clan leaders and Konoha's representatives and for you to speak foul of one Konoha citizen is outrageous. Do not forsake yourselves!" Hashirama almost yelled. All eyes were on him in shock and in fact he could see guiltiness.

Why was everyone insisting there was something wrong with Madara? It made Hashirama truly mad inside. He was his best friend and partial lover he would be the first person to see him slipping off the deep end.

Hashirama took a deep breath trying to regain his composure but it wasn't working. He was fed up with these inhumanely tortures of a human being. It only made him feel much more worse. The way he had treated Madara beforehand, completely disregarding him. When did he forsake himself? Madara had no one and silently Madara relied on him. It had always been that way since they were children. He was meant to save his friend from the pits of darkness but really he had just pushed him in to it. No wonder Madara wasn't accepting him.

Despite the anger boiling inside him towards himself and the so called Konoha council he stood up silently and coldly. He glared at the mahogany table before clenching his fits.

"If you please excuse me..." were his last words for departure and Hashirama left the meeting. Tobirama's concerned eyes followed his brother as he disappeared.

...

Dark clouds flooded the skies. The village was enveloped in a cool mist of damp air. Something the villagers were grateful for since it would water their crops and plants. Madara only glared at the grey clouds, feet treading along the pavement. He wore a simple white kimono and he knew he would regret his choice of clothing very soon. There was going to be the festival tomorrow for Hashirama. He was going to be announced to the public as the Hokage. The village loved Hashirama, it was the Senju who brought peace to the lands and deserved the lead the village. He was just Madara, the corrupted one. He was the one who burnt down houses in comparison to Hashirama who created houses.

No one in his own clan respected him anymore. They used to but now they just feared him, feared their leader's power. They decided to defect against him as an attempt to silence his voice. The world was moving on without him, he had nothing to lose, nothing to gain. He was in a society that only held condemnation for him. He used to have Hashirama...

Madara stopped in his tracks at the memory. Hashirama did use to care or rather he played it quite well. The brunette had kissed him before so it had to be genuine right?. It didn't make sense why such a man wanted him.

The Uchiha shook his head and continued with his walk. The bottom of his kimono dragged along the concrete and his feet tapped lightly.

...

"Toka, did you find it?" Hashirama asked, sitting on the chair in his office. Said woman nodded, leaning over the desk to inspect the map. She scanned the countries on the map and pick up the writing brush.

"It was located in these sections" she said circling a few areas on the map. "The villages are on the fire countries borderline. Only one of these villages contain the cave but I couldn't figure out the precise one"

Hashirama moved forward to look at the map, seeing the scribbles on it. He nodded at the Senju female.

"Well done, thanks" The tall female gave him a crooked smirk.

"Hashirama..." she whispered. Hashirama looked up at her worried tone raising an eyebrow. "I hope you're not planning to head out anytime soon"

"I do" he said notherless. She gasped before slamming her hands down on the map.

"No you're not!" she snap. Hashirama jumped a little at the demand. All the women he met were so temperamental. "The festival is tomorrow so your not leaving the village. Everyone is making preparations so it will take time to design a suitable squad to accompany you. The mission can wait till after the festivities"

"I'll go by myself now, organizing a squad will indeed take too long" Hashirama explained. He rolled up the map and stood up from his chair.

"You fool!" Toka yelled. "You are our Hokage and no doubt a target for other countries. If you are heading out to the border of our country, you are a dead man. By all means, send Madara, I'm sure he isn't participating in the celebration." Hashirama stiffened at the mention of sending Madara.

"He is much of a target as I am! I'm not putting him in danger, don't you _ever_ suggest that!" Hashirama snapped. Toka flinched at the Hokage's rough tone. Hashirama felt a little guilty for raising his voice at his long time friend. "Okay?" he then asked with a gentle voice.

"Why is this mission so important? If something ever happened to you Hashirama, I wouldn't be able to handle it" she said with longing.

"I need to retrieve that item"

"Hashirama, if you don't reconsider now, I, myself will head to the villages" she warned, on her last attempt.

"Toka... You know that is out of the question" Hashirama said. He tried to walk past her but she just side stepped him. Her determined eyes just glared at him, unreeling. "Come on be reasonable"

"Either I go now, or you can after the festival" Toka said, crossing her arms against her chest. Hashirama stared at her with unsure eyes. "Please" she said once more, more demanding than pleading. The Hokage sighed.

"Fine..."

Toka smiled in satisfaction, moving to snatch the scroll away from her friend. She gave him a victorious look before leaving the room. Hashirama sighed before moving to sit back down. His brown eyes drifted to the glass windows. It showed the entire village from the mansion. Hashirama looked to the distance and noticed black clouds flying overhead. Looked like it was going to rain. What a grim day.

"Hashirama..." came a voice at the door. Hashirama looked up in shock to see his younger brother.

"Tobirama?" The albino held a solemn expression.

"This must be your solution to the problem?" he asked. The problem being Madara. He must of been eavesdropping, Hashirama just stared at him, worrisome. He had a knack of always spying on the older Senju, an irritating habit. "Am I right?"

"Yes. If I can bring back a fragment and infuse it with my chakra, it will help him" Hashirama said with longing. Tobirama was silent for a bit.

"And if that doesn't work..." came Tobirama's dreaded words. Hashirama fist clenched.

"Then I will do whatever I can to help him! I don't care what the cost, I will fix things!"

"Trust you to say such things" his younger brother murmured.

...

A thin mist blanketed the village and a light film of rain fell onto the earth. Madara sat on the muddy grass, dirtying his clothes. He reached out to touch the tombstone, his fingers grazing lightly against the rough material. His white kimono became dense with water and lost his white glow. His body temperature began to decrease along with the degrees of the environment. It was as if Madara was absorbing the negativity around him.

His fingers slid against the letters engraved into the stone. His blood red eyes stared at the name on the tablet. Madara felt his heart tighten and he moved a hand to rub the terrible sensation. His hair dripped of rain water, his raven locks falling into his face. The sun had long left, covered in a jacket of clouds. Only Madara's red eyes shun in the shadows.

"There's nothing left for me here..." Madara spoke to the tablet. His voice was strained and the pain only hit him ten times worse as he stared at the name on the gravestone. "Izuna, I need you-" Madara said, cutting himself off as he choked on his own sorrow. Madara leaned forward so his forehead pressed on the cold stone. He barely felt the tears fall from his eyes, taking a guess that it was just the rain on his face. He sat in silence, nothing but the rain disturbed the scene. He couldn't tell if he was trembling from the rain, or emotion.

"I don't know what to do anymore..." Madara moaned through his breaking voice. He was at the end of his rope, there was nothing left for him. "Maybe I should leave this village?" Madara thought aloud, wishing Izuna could answer him, but the voice never came. Not even Akuma had any words for him. He had never considered leaving the village, despite everyone shunning him. He helped create it, why should he have to leave it, this was meant to be the heaven he dreamed of when he was a child. Maybe there was something, outside these walls, that would bring him some sort of clarity. If he were to leave, he would be sure to visit by Tobirama and give him a parting gift. He was the one who stole his last brother from him, he deserved to be sent to an eternity of darkness. He could even wage war against Konoha, against the civilians for their cruelty towards him. His clan, the dispicable clan leaders and Tobirama. Though waging a war with Konoha meant waging war with Hashirama and he wasn't sure if he wanted that, yet.

Madara thoughts were interrupted by a presence. He could sense a familiar chakra approaching him. Madara stared at the stone before sitting up, composing himself. He only had to wait a few minutes before the intruder discovered him.

"Madara..." Hashirama voice sounded perfectly clear through the rain. Madara didn't turn to face him. "Please, get out of the rain"

"Don't order me around Senju" Madara spat with a cold voice. He stood himself up, turning to face the taller male who was a few feet away from him.

"Your dripping wet, come with me before you get a cold" Hashirama tried. Madara's face was wet and he couldn't tell if he had been crying or it might have been the rain. He felt himself sadden at his friend's appearance. He really wished he had been able to stop Madara from this. He regretted not being able to go on that mission and retrieve the artifact to help his friend.

"What are you doing here?" Madara asked, with a bored voice. Hashirama took a step forward ready to explain himself but Madara's eyes flashed at him warningly. Despite the threat Hashirama moved forward closer to the Uchiha. He always did things without thinking about the consequences.

"I want to talk with you"

"Yes, what do you want to say?" Madara asked quickly. Hashirama tried to not get pushed off by the other's blank attitude.

"I want to say I'm sorry"

"Hmm, ok" Madara said, turning back to his younger brother's grave.

"And I want to make things right between us" Hashirama explained. Madara didn't respond to his last request. The taller man just stepped forward so he was mere inches from touching the Uchiha. He observed the Uchiha, who was shaking just slightly. Madara's white kimono was stained and drenched in water. The clothing stuck to his body, showing his body's curves underneath it. His hair was patted down by the rain, and it seemed even longer now, reaching down to his ass.

"We can't fix this" came Madara's light reply. His voice was soft and a little hurt.

"We can" Hashirama replied with determination. Madara jumped a little at the other's voice. He turned to face Hashirama with wide eyes. His sharingan had been shut off and the Senju had the chance to gaze into the pits of dark gems. Hashirama moved to embrace his friend. pulling him into a hug that held unrestricted emotions. The younger stiffened terribly and he tried to push Hashirama away from him. Hashirama was much bigger and physically stronger. Madara's body was considerably smaller than his, Madara's head having to tilt back to look at his face. His smaller body though somehow held such powerful and sinister chakra, it was unbelievable. He didn't let the Uchiha escape his hold, holding him tightly. "Madara please"

The Uchiha was trembling in his grasp, the wet hair tickling his neck. Hashirama moved a hand to the back of Madara's head, pulling the strands ever so lightly to make the Uchiha look at him. Being this close to the other, he could see the tears on Madara face and that moment, he crashed his own lips to Madara's.

After a minute of hesitation, Madara's lips finally pushed back against his. Hashirama smiled into the kiss, holding Madara tightly. Madara's pulled back slightly to catch his breath and Hashirama dipped his head to kiss Madara's neck. The Uchiha gasped, his hands reaching up to grab Hashirama's shoulder's and tug on the gently. The Senju moved his hands down to Madara's waist pushing them close. Madara tilt his head, allowing the Senju access to his neck. The taller male could hear Madara's breathing pick up.

Hashirama felt Madara pull him to the ground and he decided to take advantage, fitting himself in Madara's legs. The Uchiha's eyes narrowed at the action, trying to kick Hashirama away from the seducing position. Madara's legs were on each side of Hahshirama's hips, his kimono opening at the sides. He felt Hashirama press himself against his bare side. Madara gasped slightly, as the motion caused him indescribable pleasure but he just pulled the Senju's hair back roughly.

"Don't treat me like a woman or I'll kill you" Madara warned.

Hashirama continued to kiss at the Uchiha's neck, knowing there was some partial truth to those words. He was too happy though to oblige to the demand. Madara moaned underneath him.

"Not here..." Madara panted. Hashirama pulled back from the Uchiha's neck questioningly. "Not in front of Izuna"

Hashirama took in Madara's words before lifting Madara off the wet floor. The Uchiha stumbled against his bigger figure and Hashirama wrapped his arms around Madara's hips. He brought his lips down to the Uchiha and invading his mouth quickly. Madara groaned, and pulled away from the wet Senju. The two men stumbled away from the grave and back to the village. A white mist covered the village, hiding the leaders. Both men were drunk with lust and desire. Madara nudged Hashirama towards a rather beautiful house. He had guessed it was the raven's home and the two made it into Madara's bedroom.

The two fell onto the futon and Hashirama climbed on top of Madara. He planted kisses along the Uchiha's neck, his hands moving to Madara's clothing. He untied the sash around his waist, opening his kimono. Hashirama felt lust overpower his senses. How long had he waited for this moment. Within moments he had stripped Madara of his soaked clothing and the Uchiha was exposed to him. Hashirama's hands massaged the skin, giving the Uchiha his own body heat. He slid down the other's body, trailing kisses along his sensitive body.

Madara gasped at the sensation. Hashirama's lips were all over his body, sending warm shivers through him. He allowed himself to become vulnerable to the Senju, dropping his guard for a time being, it only felt right. A hot coil began to grow in his lower stomach, feeling his member harden. He groaned shifting his hips underneath Hashirama and the Senju caught on. The brunette moved a hand to give him a rough massage. Madara's throat dried up, and he swallowed nervously as Hashirama touched him, down there. Though he hid his nervousness

Hashirama rubbed his hand against Madara's member as he grew hard. He chuckled, seeing Madara's body flushed and full of want. Slowly he gripped Madara's erection with a tight fist and begun to pump the Uchiha. Madara's instantly cried out, throwing his head back. He was beginning to lose himself in the pleasure that was building in his gut. A annoying feeling on his inner touch caused him to open his eyes and look down. Hashirama's clothing was rubbing against him causign an annoyance and he realized. Hashirama was still fully clothed. Madara growled, knocking Hashirama's hand off him. What he trying to belittle him and make him the woman. Madara quickly switch their position, pinning Hashirama beneath his own body. Despite Hashirama being significantly larger than his, he pinned his arms down. Madara moved down to roughly kiss Hashirama and invaded his mouth his own hands moving to remove the Senju from his clothes.

Hashirama seemed enjoy the Uchiha's sudden outburst and allowed the other to take control, somewhat. The Senju's hands found themselves on Madara's naked hips and rubbed them erotically. He heard Madara growl but he knew the Uchiha enjoyed the affection since he didn't shove him away. Madara had finally managed to tear away his own dirtied clothes and tossed them away carelessly. The Uchiha moved down to attack his chest with kisses and lusty bites. Hashirama allowed himself to lay underneath the beautiful Uchiha, panting softly. His own harden erection rubbing against Madara's inner thigh. Suddenly Madara took a hold of his member roughly and he held his breath. He was almost afraid Madara was going to tear it off. Fortunately the Uchiha only gave him a few strokes before sliding down the Senju's muscular body.

The tanned male gasped loudly as Madara unexpectedly take him into his mouth. Hashirama bucked up into the raven's mouth, enjoying the feeling of the warm cavern. Hashirama lifted his head to look at the Uchiha. Madara was bobbing his head, taking him a deep as he could. His beautiful long hair covered most of his face and Hashirama could almost come at the sight. The warm heat spread in his body and he decided to take things up a notch. Hopefully Madara was willing to go all the way.

Hashirama nudged Madara getting him to move back up. The Uchiha did and Hashirama pulled him in for a powerful kiss, almost sucking the life out of him. Madara wrapped his hands around his neck, deepening the intoxicating kiss. Hashirama sat himself up and gently pushed Madara into all fours. He quickly took Madara's erection in his hand so that the Uchiha would protest. He sat behind the pale man, one hand around his waist to stroke his member while his other hand spread Madara's legs. once he was sure Madara wouldn't protest he moved close in so the Uchiha's ass was in his face. He could feel the raven trembling from the excitement and Hashirama was at the same peak. Madara grit his teeth feeling Hashirama spreading his legs. His heart began to race filling up with doubts. He masked his unsure emotions so Hashirama wouldn't see him as weak. Madara jumped as Hashirama began to lick at his entrance.

"Hashirama!" Madara moaned, and the Senju just smirked. He lifted Madara's hips higher and pressed his tongue inside that tight hole. He felt his own erection straining as he took the time to lubricate Madara.

The Uchiha gasped, feeling indisputable pleasure arise within him. Suddenly he felt Hashirama's fingers at his entrance and he moaned, pushing back on the fingers. He felt the fingers slid into him roughly and he bit his lip. He was glad Hashirama couldn't see his face. He felt a few tears leak down his face. The pleasure was so amazing but the sting of penetration brought terrible memories. His own hands tightened around the sheets, a side of him wanting to pull away from the feeling. Hashirama continued to thrust his fingers into his lover, noticing a change in Madara. The Senju moved to place a gently kiss on Madara's shoulder and that sudden motion make the man jump. He felt confused at the other's behavior and pulled his fingers out gently. He flipped Madara over so he could see the other's face. Hashirama's eyes widened at the sight, feeling his heart tighten. Madara's face was flushed and his eyes were red.

"Madara your sharingan..." Hashirama said with a small voice. The raven just looked at him before realizing and deactivating his kekei genkai. He noticed tears at the corner of his eyes. Madara just glared at him, wanting to avoid this extra attention. Madara froze as the Senju pulled him into a tight hug. "Calm down..." he said softly, caressing the Uchiha's back.

Madara's eyes narrowed, pulling the Senju into a kiss, hoping the other would continue. Hashirama kissed him back, moving one of Madara's legs to his shoulder. Hashirama looked down, using his other hand to guide himself into the Uchiha. He placed himself at the entrance before giving Madara a re-assuring kiss. Slowly he moved his hips down, sliding his erection into the well lubricated hole. He groaned at the tight pleasure, and Madara was gasping underneath him. The Uchiha was trying to calm his nerves. It was much better like this, to see the one touching him. Hashirama's soft touching and loving kisses helped to warm his heart. This felt a lot different from his last time with that... dog. Madara glanced up to see Hashirama, who was smiling at him.

"Idiot" Madara snorted, his cheeks reddening. Madara turned his face away with a pout and Hashirama just kissed his cheek.

"You're beautiful" Hashirama whispered.

Madara would have snapped at him, accuse him of calling him a woman but the Senju rolled his hips against Madara causing the Uchiha to moan. Instead, his arms reached up to encircle around Hashirama's neck. Hashirama slowly set a pace, rolling his hips back and forth, his cock sliding in and out of Madara. He let out a small groan, feeling the tight grip on his member. Hashirama kept his eyes on Madara, watching the Uchiha's expressions. He winced when he hit a bad spot, shifting his hips to get accustomed to the feeling of Hashirama inside of him.

Suddenly he sent a hard, firm thrust, directly hitting Madara's prostate, stimulating his nerves. Madara moaned loudly, shifting his hips upwards. Hashirama slowly released his strength, setting a faster pace. Madara's arms tightened around him, causing him to fall forward, his arm shooting out to support himself. Hashirama's hips moved faster against Madara's causing them both pleasure. Madara was moving against him, trying to get more of that astronomical feeling. Hashirama's lips were beside his ear, panting as he moved quickly. The Senju's breath sent excitement through his veins and he really didn't mind being dominated by the Senju.

"Madara!" Hashirama panted, moving harder against the Uchiha. Madara's arms tightened around Hashirama, opening his legs more so Hashirama could get better access.

The pleasure was building inside him, burning his core with desire and happiness. Hashirama really was able to make him feel like this. Having Hashirama with him felt as if he was love, and needed. That his existence brought someone some happiness, even though it was only one person. Hashirama's grip on his leg became tighter as he moved at full force. The Senju was bringing them both to their much wanted climax. Madara felt so full of warmth and vitality. The presence of someone with him, loving him was sending his heart through a spiral.

**'Hmm, such a strumpet Madara...'**

Madara's heart throbbed at hearing Akuma's voice. He shook his head. Not now, not now he thought frantically.

**'This is the same predicament as where we met'**

'S-shut up'

The sensation was growing more intense and he could feel him about to come. Hashirama was saying something to him but he couldn't hear over Akuma's mocking. He had really wanted to hear what he was saying. Hashirama looked down at his love, seeing the pained expression. He had seen this face before and suddenly he felt worry. Whatever that was haunting Madara, wasn't going to ruin this moment. Hashirama kissed Madara roughly, catching his attention and drawing it away from the issue. Madara's beautiful eyes stared at him, with longing.

"I love you!" Hashirama said quickly. Madara's eyes didn't change, as if he couldn't hear what he was saying. Hashirama felt a stab to his heart. He wanted to let his lover know. On the verge, Hashirama sped up and Madara begun to lose it. Quickly, he palmed Madara's erection stroking it with urgency. Madara gasped, jerking in his hold. He moved closer to his lover, pressing his lips to Madara's ear. "I Love you!" Hashirama said once again, more clearly this time. The Uchiha's eyes widened and Hashirama just kissed him.

"Hashirama!" Madara moaned. Hearing those words, washed his negativity away. Akuma's voice slowly faded away, he was screaming and Hashirama's words seemed to silence the demon. Madara was grateful and he began to reach his heaven.

Madara thought no more of Akuma, and the cursed clan. His thoughts only strayed towards Hashirama.

Hashirama was thrusting into him hard and fast and Madara felt himself burst. He scratched at Hashirama's back, clinging onto the man on top of him. A powerful sensation washed through him, making him twitch and tense. His orgasm shook him to his core, making him cry out. His juices squirted out on his chest and face, some even covering his Senju. The Senju only sped up to give Madara as much as he could. The feeling of Madara around him was euphoric and he felt the scene bring him to his own orgasm. Hashirama felt himself release into the beautiful man, burying himself into Madara's wonderful warmth. He shot his fluids into Madara willing body, filling up the raven.

The taller man collapsed onto Madara, squishing the younger male. Madara shifted uncomfortably as his leg was pushed back, still trapped on Hashirama's shoulder. The Senju's member was still inside him, throbbing lightly from his powerful release. Despite the awkward position, he smiled lightly, his hand reaching up to stroke Hashirama's hair. The older man smiled, giving him tired eyes, moving to kiss his lips lightly. Hashirama pulled out of him gently, shifting his weight off his lover and laying beside him.

Hashirama pulled the sheets over them and Madara allowed himself to snuggle close to the Senju. Hashirama just wrapped his arm around Madara, holding him tight as they both were enveloped in a peaceful sleep. Hashirama almost missed the words Madara whispered as he fell asleep.

"...I love you too"

...

Madara had left for the entire day, obviously missing out on the meeting that was held in the morning. The sad fact though it wasn't a priority that he attend since the Uchiha disowned him. Hikaku opened the door to Madara's house, knowing knocking would be useless. Madara never answer to his guest and rarely got visitors anyway. He want to make sure Madara was alright and safe at home. He wouldn't be able to sleep at night knowing he was unsafe. Hikaku strolled into the house quietly, not wanting to wake the Uchiha if he was asleep. He strolled past the kitchen and froze in place. He could hear muffled sounds coming from Madara's room. He felt his heart quicken but was able to remain calm considering the individual he was. Carefully but quickly he walked off in the direction of Madara's bed room. The sounds grew loud and more clear.

Hikaku stared with wide eyes inches away from Madara's room. The door was left open and the sounds flood from the room. He told himself at that point to run off but he stood in place. The sound of panting and moaning sounded through his ears, the sound of the futon squeaking loudly. The Uchiha was able to determine what was happening... but with who. He couldn't pull himself to run away, instead he took a few steps forward. His eyes widened at the sight, his heart breaking into a million pieces.

The man he yearned for, for many many years was with someone else. Hashirama Senju, a Senju. The Uchiha's dark eyes watched as Hashirama fornicated Madara rather violently back and forth on the bed. He should of been able to guess it would be this man to steal him. Hashirama was also so persistent and yet he never knew it was to this extent. Hikaku was able to pry himself away from the scene, leaving Madara, in the arms of another person.

* * *

Thanks for read and leave a review!

So incredibly sorry for the long wait, i know i'm horrible! But it's been assessment week and I have been caught up  
Also i have re-written this a few times and finally got out the hard copy!

Please review!


End file.
